


Caster's Doom

by OriginemMali, Tuesdayisdoom



Series: Time's Consistency [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginemMali/pseuds/OriginemMali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayisdoom/pseuds/Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ladies in an older time do what they aren't supposed to do especially considering the risks if they get caught. Perhaps before it all is revealed they'll find who they desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first part of Time's Consistency it's just all not actually consistent. We did this story last actually with Nations Fused Hub University being first. As said before, there is most likely spelling and grammar errors but please overlook those. I do apologize in advance and hope you enjoy.

Shanon smiled to herself when they exited their little cottage of a home. She sighed at her surroundings, time to head to town. The girl looked over her shoulder at her roommate,"C'mon, if you pick up the pace, maybe I'll let you off the hook for getting wax on my fabrics again!" She smirked lightly.

Gen rolled her eyes as she went out, shutting the door behind herself. "Har dee har har you would have forgiven me anyways. We both know that. Where are we going to head to first today?"

"I'd say... Fabric, wax, and then grocery..." Shanon hummed in though, that seemed like logical order,"The nearest town is a trading hub so we shouldn't have an issue."

Gen nodded with a grin. "Great so let's get going and settle this!" She was definitely going to walk ahead of Shanon to get this dealt with for the day at least.

Shanon was thinking as they walked side by side, she just needed a few more materials for that huge blanket order... As well as picking up a few herbs from the grocer's.. She was mentally looking over a list,"So what kinds of candles are you planning to make this time?"

Gen shrugged, "Well do you have anything in specifics that you'd want? I might try for something nice looking."

"Hmm... Pink and purple maybe? Oooh maybe a nice reeed." Shanon grinned.

Gen smiled, "Red sounds like a good one for now.'

"Alright... Any pattern suggestions for the next to last blanket I have to make?" Shanon glanced at her.

Gen paused and gave a slight shrug in the end. "Something with roses I guess."

"Got it." Shanon hummed,"Soooo... Shortcut or walk on the path like normal people?" Well, there was a carriage heading down the road now. England was in it, trying to be a morning person.

Gen paused in thought before humming. "Let's go shortcut. It's a lot more fun to do." Prussia was leading the way to where he and Germany would be staying while the meeting happens, while Germany carried the things of luggage. "Alright ve shouldn't be zat far avay nov."

Shanon basically led Gen onto an unmarked pathway. It had been used before but it was never made for a road. She was watching their surroundings, making sure no one had seen them. England is trying to not sleep, doing well so far now since the bumpy road keeps him jolting.

Gen was just smiling as she followed the pathway, glancing at shanon. "So what kind of herbs do we need to get?" Hopefully England won't hate the roads too much. Germany was hoping they don't end up lost because of Prussia, but that would only be because Prussia knows Germany's reaction to it and would find it amusing.

"Rosemary.. Thyme.." Shanon was thinking about it as she looked at Gen, not paying attention to their front. England just wants these 2 weeks over wiiiiith.

Gen nodded, "Alright sounds good. anything else we need to get while we're at it?" England should suck it uuuuup. Germany just doesn't want a meeting to go wrong because Prussia made him lost.

"Oh, maybe hear about the local news... See what books have come out even.. If we're able to, that is." Shanon is dreaming big here. England doesn't like being in France.

Gen smiled, "Now now Shanon let's not get too out of the norm. Someone's bound to catch on with that." Germany hopes that England not liking the fact of being in France won't prevent the meeting from getting things done.

"I knooow.. But really... I want to read so many things.." Shanon sighed with a small pout. England has made it to the building of arrivals. Shanon grinned once they were in town,"Okay, let's get down to business."

Gen hummed, "Yeah we're pretty unlucky there. I'm sure if we talked to Mike we could have him check for new books. Onto fabrics?" Prussia didn't let Germany be lost and was getting near the building, "Vell seems Englant shoved up. Didn't zink you vould shov considerink its here."

"Yeah, fabrics." Shanon nodded, looking forward again to check that the town was good to be in for now. England grumbled,"Considering our countries still don't like being on good terms, someone has to be the better man." 

Prussia paused before looking around. "I don't see France yet so I guess I'll say hey to ze better man later." Germany just sighed and went inside. "Let's get going you tvo." Gen nodded and glanced around before going to lead the way. "So what are you doing for this blanket again?"

"A noble needs a new and very warm blanket to replace one of their guest rooms' bedding.." Shanon sighed,"Why such large bed though. Why." England twitched, grumbling before heading inside as well.

Prussia is very proud of his response as he followed them inside. "So hov long are you goink to be stayink here Englant?" Gen glanced at her and smiled. "I'm sure you can get it done if you focus on it."

"I would absolutely love to leave tomorrow. But unfortunately, I am being forced to stay here longer to try to ease tensions..." England scoffed. Shanon nodded,"So uh.. Merde.. I think I have to go and er, tell the buyer that the blanket will be done in a week, personally. They had only sent me a letter, saying how they had heard of my work, etc.." Perhaps an opening for one of the countries, since they would probably be seen as nobility rather than royalty. 

Prussia snickered, "Ah yes alvays so grumpy." That's very true and a good coincidence. Spain was walking tot he building, while France was already inside waiting for everyone to show up. Germany didn't mind the fact that France was already and went to organize what he brought with him for the meeting. Gen nodded, "I'll go ahead and get fabric while you do that. Anything you want in specific?"

"Dark blue silk, 203x248... And soft cream cotton, same measure." Shanon smiled in relief, that was in centimeter measures by the way. "I'll be at the central building, maybe I can catch them before their meeting..." Yes that was all given in a letter. She was cautiously heading for said building now, just in case. Ah, but who's name was on that letter?

Gen nodded and went off to get the fabric, mumbling under her breath what it was so she wouldn't forget. It could be Prussia with his luck and since he won't be involved directly in the meeting and was just tagging along basically. Spain soon reached the building and went inside, going to take a seat and chat before it began. Germany didn't bother being part of the conversation as he focused on the agenda for the day. France was definitely being part of the conversation though and was most likely also talking about what he could show them while they're in his country.

England is a grouchy grump that wants nothing to do with this, and it shows in conversation. Shanon talk to a possible officer, saying she had to speak with a Gilbert Beilschmidt about an order he made. She shows the letter to prove the authenticity of it. Now she just waits for the Prussian to be informed.

Prussia was including himself in the idle chat, leaving once notified that someone was there and went to go check who it was. He paused when seeing shanon before grinning. "So you must be Shanon Skala, ja?" France is probably taking this chance to make a few jabs at the Englishman.

Shanon smiled, nodding,"Yes, I take it you are Mister Beilschmidt?" She stood relaxed but composed, holding her hands together and with her chin up just the slightest bit. England wants to threaten to shove a baguette up where the sun don't shine, but he simply bites his cheek.

Prussia nodded, "Ja zat vould be me. Everyzink fine viz ze blanket?" France won't be stopped then. that is until Germany makes them stop to see if those two could figure out where the remaining members would be.

"Ah, yes. That's what I came to talk about, it should be done by next week." Shanon grinned at him. England huffed, mumbling about distance.

Germany is ignoring England's mumbling as he goes to make sure that's all for the day or what. Prussia chuckled, "alright sounds good to me. anyzink else about it ve need to talk about?"

"Any other orders you would like to make?" Shanon hummed, totally taken in by his eyes because dang.

Prussia paused for a moment to think aobut it before shaking his head. "I zink zat's all ve need. If zere's anyzink else zen I'll send a message out to you."

"D'accord, Monsieur Gilbert. Au revoir." Shanon smiled at him once more, before turning around. She giggled a little bit as she went to walk away.

Prussia smiled, saying goodbye himself before heading back to the room to see if they got anything done. Germany was just doing a run down of what they needed to discuss.

Shanon was grinning way more than she should, looking smitten as she went to meet back up with Gen. England glanced at Prussia, raising an eyebrow like where the hell did he go?

Gen is probably going to tease her about that if she notices in time. Prussia just gave England a shrug and took his spot near the door. Germany didn't bother questioning what his brother was doing as he focused on his personal task.

It's not very likely that Shanon knows this herself. But she did begin keeping an eye open for her friend. England nodded along slowly as he took minor notes. Be is blocking mostly everyone right now.

Gen was having casual talk while getting the fabrics desired. Hopefully England won't be antagonized later on then.

Shanon hummed delightfully when she happened upon her friend, smiling when she saw the fabrics being cut. "Perfect..."

Gen glanced at shanon when hearing her and smiled. "So did you enjoy yourself while meeting that client of yours?"

"Hn? It was just a short chat. Quick and professional." Shanon raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seem to be happier than usual though. What was the guy like?" Gen is definitely questioning. 

"What? Oh please, Gen. He was just like any other guy... Except albino.." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck.

Gen blinked, "Albino? Oh that's really cool." She was nodding slightly because it did sound interesting.

"His eyes though..." Shanon sighed dreamily, definitely looking smitten again. Gen may need to knock some sense into her.

Gen paused before reaching up and snapping her fingers in Shanon's face. "Hey don't get distracted right there."

Shanon blinked, turning red as she flattened her dress at bit around the skirt. "Er.. R-right..." She cleared her throat, right right..

Gen hummed, "Oh it's fine. Just don't keep you from work."

"I know I know..." Shanon mumbled, kinda hoping he would visit more after this.

Gen is definitely going to bug Shanon about this. "So wax next, right?"

"Mhmm.. Wax and dyes for your stuff.." Shanon is probably going to make up reasons to come to town more.

Gen grinned and went to the store necessary. "Alright great let's get going."

Shanon followed by her side, since travelling alone can be seen as weird for women. But whatever really. Wonder how that meeting is going.

Germany is probably just keeping them focused on what they need to discuss. Gen is thinking about the kinds to great.

What could be discussed though? The Church? Shanon is currently making up reasons to come to the town more often.

It's most likely over the Church if anything. Gen is not going to bother listening to them and just go to town with Shanon anyways.

Everyone seems a bit iffy on the subject, not wanting to step on anyone's toes. Probably best to withhold the meeting until others arrive later this week. Shanon needs to make reasons because she doesn't want to appear thirsty.

Germany can accept that and just suggests for those there to get a feel for the town. France was already offering to show Spain and Prussia around. Gen is probably going to try and get Shanon to chill on the situation.

This writer can imagine that France knows this place very well, especially its people. Shanon needs a cool bath probably to chill.

France is probably the one that suggested Shanon's services to Prussia for the blanket. Gen will try and get her to take one once they get back to their place then.

Shanon hummed,"So what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" She was looking at the dyes the wax place offered.

Gen gave a shrug as she grabbed the dyes she wanted to use. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Rabbit maybe? Or a deer?" Shanon is thinking wildlife wise at the moment,"Could possibly afford pig or cow.."

Gen hummed, "Deer sounds good for today."

"Mm.. Maybe I'll make some jerky of whatever is left over then.." Shanon smiled,"Perhaps we'll have some parsley potatoes with the main dish.."

Gen grinned, "Alright you've sold me on it. I'm definitely up for that."

"Delicious... Aaaand maybe we'll get some sweets..." Shanon grinned.

Gen blinked and nodded. "Yes let's get some treats too."

"Not too many though." Shanon snickered,"Got what you need from here?"

Gen smiled and looked around. "Yeah I'm good now. To groceries?" She went and quickly paid for the things.

"Yep." Shanon grinned as she walked towards the exit, looking back at Gen instead of looking forward.

Gen followed after quickly. With the meeting being done for the day, the trio was walking around town as France told them about the places and the people for each one. Germany was going to settle in in his room instead of joining them for the day.

Shanon smiled, taking a deep breath of the air as she headed towards the grocer's. England was heading that way as well to get tea. And something sweet.

Gen hummed, "So Shanon what should we get treat wise?" Should the trio run into Shanon and Gen?

"Cinnamon buns? Candy?" Shanon shrugged. Probably.

Gen blinked and smiled. "Cinnamon buns sounds delicious right now." France is taking them into the store to show them what all was there for them to get.

Shanon nodded,"Alright, to the bakery side eh?" She giggled, that'd be so good right now.

Yes cinnamon buns are perfect. Gen nodded, "Yeah but let's go after we get everything."

"Alright, potatoes, seasoning, meat, then buns." Shanon hummed, that's sounds like a good order. England is looking over all the tea.

Gen smiled and went to get the potatoes. "Alright then!" France has noticed England there but is guiding the other two in a different direction now since its fun hang out time.

Shanon went to get the seasoning, mainly just parsley, salt, and... Some butter of course. She and Gen were separated for the time being now.

With them split up, now would be a wonderful time for the trio to run into shanon and start chatting with her. France was still leading the way it seems. Gen was thinking about how many potatoes she should get, settling on a simple number in the end.

Shanon would be definitely in a different area than England. She did notice the albino, but grew cold feet as she turned in a different direction, as if to hide herself.

France noticed Shanon and smiled before bringing the others over to her. "Bonjour mademoiselle Skala!" Prussia blinked, "Oh hey I sav you earlier about zat blanket." Spain smiled, "Oh so she's who you're getting it from?" Gen started wandering herself when she was done to find Shanon, pausing when reaching the tea and noticing the Englishman. She definitely went ot investigate as she went over. "Excuse me but are you looking for something specific?"

Shanon held back a curse before quickly basically twirling to face the trio,"Euh, bonjour Monsieur Bonnefoy... Hello again, Mister Beilschmidt." England blinked, looking to Gen,"Ah, well... I usually have Earl grey but.. I'm willing to experiment a little."

France nodded, "How have you been lately?" Prussia nodded, "Ja nice to meet you again." Spain hummed, "I'm Carriedo, Antonio. I heard you're good with making blankets!" Gen glanced at the choices before grabbing two and holding them to him. "Try these two together then. I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

Shanon nodded to the three of them,"Ah, pretty well.. Just uh.. Haven't had that much business lately. I do make nice blankets, but it's not the only thing I do." She rubbed the back of her head. England paused, then nodded as he took the two different packs of tea leaves,"I'll give it a chance then, miss..."

Spain smiled, "Really? What other things do you make?" Prussia hummed, "I might be interested in gettink more if ze blanket turns out great." France chuckled, "I'm sure it will turn out wonderful." Gen blinked, "Ah right. Greene. Genesis Greene."

"Well, clothing is one... Curtains.. Rugs.. Pillows.. My roommate, Genesis Greene, makes candles too. We share a shop that also happens to be at our house." Shanon smiled,"But, um.. May I be excused? I have to get the rest of tonight's dinner's ingredients, deer and parsley potatoes..." England nodded,"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. I'm from England."

France blinked and nodded. "I wouldn't want to keep you from getting things for your dinner tonight." Spain blinked, "Oh what if we walked with you?" Prussia grinned, "Vouldn't vant you to valk all alone." Gen nodded, "Makes sense with your accent."

"Alright then I suppose. Genesis went to get the potatoes.. I already have the seasoning.. So deer, and the treat I promised her." Shanon laughed lightly before turning. To the butcher they go then,"Oh, I wanted to ask. Mr. Beilschmidt, is there any design you would like on the blanket? Like a pattern?" England chuckled,"That noticeable? Well, thank you for the help."

Prussia blinked, pausing to think about it before shrugging as he followed. "vhatever you like is fine by me. It's for ze guest room anyvays." France and Spain also followed. Spain hummed, "Could I request some curtains?" Gen shrugged, "Your welcome. I need to find my friend now so I'll be going. Good bye Monsieur Kirkland." She said with a quick curtsey before turning and going to find Shanon.

Shanon hummed and nodded,"Sure, anything specific about them? Such as colors, patterns, length? Opaque, partially see-through?... Deadline?" She has a lot to think of when it comes to this stuff. Arthur smiled, bowing slightly as she left. Now to purchase his tea.

Spain hummed, "A reddish brown sounds nice. I'll have to send you measurements and the rest. Also the deadline is fine." Gen is tracking down Shanona nd pausing when finding the group.

Shanon nodded,"Alright, I'll do my best, Mr. Carriedo." She blinked when she saw Gen. Pls no.

Spain chuckled, "Well that's good to hear." Gen is wondering if she should go over or not. eh why not. She walked over to them, glancing at the trio. France hummed, "Bonjour mademoiselle Greene." "Hello Monsieur Bonnefoy. Who are the other two you and Shanon are with?" "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt ant zis is Antonio Carriedo."

"Ah, yep. This is Genesis. The candle girl. That I mentioned before." Shanon totally doesn't sound nervous.

Gen noticed the nervousness as she nodded. "Nice to meet you all. Did you get the spices?" Spain hummed, "Nice to meet you as well." France smiled, "You two seem to have a busy day."

"Yeah, I did." Shanon was mainly nervous because she blatantly told Gen how she felt. And how she can't be too confident in talking to Gilbert now. She giggled a bit when France said that,"Yeah.. All we have left is the meat and cinnamon buns, Gen."

Gen grinned, "Let's go get some deer then!" France nodded, "I guess since you two are back together we will leave you be for now." Spain blinked, "Ah I guess so. I'll get your address from Gilbert then, Shanon."

"Alright, sorry for the trouble." Shanon smiled, went to walk off with Gen. Gilbert was awfully quiet.

Spain smiled, "You're fine. Adios!" Prussia grinned, "Ja nice talkink to you Shanon." He had just been thinking aobut something. France nodded, "Au revoir!" Gen glanced at Shanon once a distance away. "Sooo that was him?"

"...Yep... That was him.." Shanon grumbled.

Gen nodded, "Well hopefully you won't get too distracted by him."

"It's hard not to... But he was so quiet now.." Shanon sighed.

Gen smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay. I doubt he'll be around here long."

"... Right. Yeah.." Shanon smiled meekly. She shook her head,"So deer meat." She laughed lightly.

Gen nodded, "Yes time for some good deer for dinner."

Shanon hummed as she talked to the butcher about getting certain parts, thanking him once everything was wrapped,".. Alright Gen, cinnamon buns."

Gen grinned and turned, leading the way this time to the bakery. "Cinnamon buns!!!"

Shanon was excited for the baked goods too, but what Gen said kinda put her off for a bit. After all, she's just a business to most people.

Gen did not think that it would be a bad thing to mention, but then again she usually finds the idea that mostly everyone she meets won't be around all the time so she doesn't have to worry about impressing them.

Shanon has an interest in a person, pls. She decided to let Gen pick up which set of cinnamon buns they'd get. In the meantime, she was going to think of ways to possibly stand out more. 

Gen is picking the ones that look the most delicious, paying for them then going to lead the way back to their place.

Shanon followed behind Gen. Perhaps he'll be here for just the week then since she told him that. Yeah. She smiled slightly, there's that. Time to get to business once dinner is done.

Considering he'll be there for two weeks at the most, sounds like Shano will have some time. Gen is just thinking to herself and adoring the cinnamon buns.

Shanon is spending the first week entirely on that blanket. Hell, she's not even going to use magic to help put it together. She's going to do it entirely by hand. Anyway, she opened the door for Gen.

Gen won't bother questioning whether she uses magic or not, slipping inside and going to put things away. "So dinner first then getting down to business?"

".. Yep. You want to make the potatoes or cook meat?" Shanon smiled, shutting the door.

Gen hummed, "I'll do the potatoes if you're fine with doing the meat."

"Alright." Shanon snickered, laying everything out in order of who was making what. She washed her hands, then started preparing the meat.

Gen was getting down to business soon enough with the potatoes. Anything else eventful for the day or will this basically be it other than them doing their work?

Well, as usual for Shanon, she's bound to burn or prick herself so.

Gen will be diligent on making sure Shanon doesn't end up hurting herself with cooking.

Shanon cannot be tamed.... Nor stopped in this issue.

Gen will at least help int he aftermath.

Shanon has successfully burned her hand on the pan she used for the meat. Yay. She's still going to work through the pain, although dinner is now done.

Gen was definitely on that as she made Shanon sit down and put ice on her hand.

"Geeeen." Shanon was beginning to whine because it.. Okay it was kinda bad but immediate attention was not necessary.

Gen rolled her eyes, "Shanooooon."

"... Fine." Shanon huffed,"Still working on that blanket after dinner."

Gen shrugged, "You can do that. Just keep ice on it during dinner."

"... Fiiiiine..." Shanon laid said hand on table, then left the ice on it,"... I'll wrap it up before bed.."

Gen nodded and finished putting dinner on plates and such, setting one in front of shanon ebfore sitting down herself.

Shanon carefully ate her dinner, giving Gen a thumbs up on the potatoes like yeeeees goood fooooood. She tried not to move her injured hand though.

Gen just grinned and continued eating. The duo is good with food.

Although one seems to injure herself every once in a while when cooking. Oh well. Once Shanon finished, she got up and put the dishes into the wash basin. Time to stay up all night unless dragged to bed. And then sleep until afternoon unless called for.

Gen will force Shanon to eat when it starts to get too late then probably wake Shanon up before the adternoon rolls around.

Shanon is gone into her sewing room, goodbye friend.

Gen will drag her out of there later as she goes to do her own dye mixing for candles.

For now, Shanon is sewing the two fabrics together. She blinked, thinking about what tomorrow was..


	2. Tour Guide Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of friends are brought into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of the summaries are lacking. I do hope you aren't having any trouble with reading these still.

Speaking of tomorrow, it rolled around soon enough. Gen at the moment was making breakfast, figuring shanon will sleep in a little longer at least. Mike was heading over as she made idle chat with the countries he was showing around in the morning, while on his way to see how Gen and Shanon were doing at the moment. Prussia was paying attention to their surroundings to see any slight difference from the town really. Spain was having a lot of fun just talking to Mike. France was busy and not part of the group, which is why Mike was showing them around anyways. Germany even took part of the group since it would help him get a feel for his surroundings.

Shanon groggily got herself up anyway, due to the annoyance that is birds and minimum sunlight. She did wrap up her hand, as promised the night before by the way. Anyway, she moved out of her room at her own pace. The cottage was off-white, looking like it was aged and sloping just a bit. They basically lived somewhere between the outskirts and the edge of town, really. England was taking note of the area himself, mostly so he would be able to leave when he wanted too. He also felt like he detected some source of magic, but brushed it off.

Mike didn't seem to be bothered at all as he brought them to the front door of the cottage and knocked on it. Gen blinked, "Shanon can you get that? My hands are tied up at the moment!" Spain glanced around, "Well it certainl seems cozy here!" Prussia chuckled, "Somevhere nice to stay for a little bit zat's for sure."

"Mhrmm.. Sssure.." Just as Shanon had gone to open the door, she tripped up on a rug. How ironic. Falling made her wake up for sure. She was now laying on the ground at her redheaded friend's feet, she didn't even bother to look up since she knew how he knocked,"... Morning Michael." She went to get herself up, then dusted herself off... While also cradling that burned hand. Ouch. England blinked, well that was an... Entrance? Introduction.

Mike blinked and chuckled, quickly going to help Shanon with getting up. "Morning Shanon. Be more careful when you go to the door next time, okay?" Prussia blinked, "Vhat happened to your hand?" Spain glanced at Shanon's hand at that and hummed. "Sewing incident maybe?" Germany sighed, "Vell it is early in ze morning." Gen is going to see what the thud was once she set things aside, looking at Shanon and Mike before noticing the others. "Oh Michael are you showing people around again?"

"Yeah yeah Mike... And uh.. Kinda burned myself last night cooking dinner." Shanon glanced at Gen, humming in thought,"I suppose we could invite you guys in.." England paused, this is where Genesis lived then huh..

Gen nodded and turned, going back to where she had been working on breakfast. "Alright I'll just make more food." Mike smiled, "Okay well this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Arthur Kirkland." Germany nodded, "You're ze one vorking on zat blanket mein brozer requested, ja?" Spain blinked, "We could come back later if you two aren't ready for guests."

Shanon blinked, smiling,"Oh no, I insist really. Come on in.. And don't trip on the rug... Also uh.." Shit there's two Beilschmidts now,"Yes, I am making the blanket. Just started sewing it together last night after dinner." She side stepped out of the way. England was waiting for the others to go in first.

Mike was the first to go in, going to see what Gen was making for breakfast. Prussia blinked, "Oh really? Vhat did you decide on?" He inquired as he moved in some so he wouldn't be int he way but he wouldn't be outside. Germany nodded and went in, glancing around as he went to take a seat once spotting the table. Spain went inside with a hum. "Well alright just making sure."

England walked in, joining Germany at the table,"Nice to see you again, Miss Greene." Shanon grinned coyly at him,"Oh, you'll just have to wait to find out Mr. Beilschmidt." She shut the door once everyone was in.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Is it really zat much of a surprise?" "Gilbert it's her vay of doing zings obviously." Germany just doesn't want it questioned since she is making the blanket for them. Gen glanced over at them ebfore focusing on what she was doing. "Nice to meet you again as well Mister Kirkland. I'm sure Michael was amusing to have to show you around?" Mike was joining in on the food making.

"Well, when I am not given anything specific to go about, yes. Yes it is." There you go Germany, her reason for not telling him. Shanon smirked before going to join everyone else, tutting lightly when she saw Mike was helping out again as a guest. England chuckled,"You could say that." 

Germany paused before glancing at Prussia like you really didnt have any suggestions? Prussia just gave a shrug back. Spain hummed, "How about we talk about curtains?" Mike just grinned at Shanon at that because he likes helping. "I believe so. Did you enjoy the tea?" Gen is just gonna casually glance around to count how many she was actually making this for. 

Shanon blinked, immediately going over to talk to Spain about that,"Oh sure, Mr. Carriedo. What is it?" England nodded,"I made myself some earlier this morning. Interesting taste, but rather tasty.."

Spain smiled, "Would slightly opaque work well for you?" Gen hummed, "I figured as much. Nice to know you enjoyed it then." "I didn't knov you met her Arzur." Prussia is joining in with a slightly surprised teasing tone because it's England.

"Yes, that can be done. Would you like them to be all one color or?" Shanon seemed to have all her attention on the Spaniard. England rolled his eyes,"I met Miss Greene while at the grocer's yesterday."

Spain nodded, "Does a maroon sound good?" Mike took to paying attention to the different conversations happening. Prussia nodded, "Right ve did see you zere vhen valkink around." "And yet when I found him he was by himself."

"I can try my best to get that color." Shanon nodded,"Anything else?" England sighed,"I got to the store before them, and I would rather not be near Francis Bonnefoy during my off hours.."

Spain hummed, "Maybeee 10 feet wide?" Mike blinked, "Francis isn't that bad." Prussia shrugged, "Neizer of zem got along." "That's a shame. Michael and Monsieur Bonnefoy are practically best friends."

"Mhm..." Shanon nodded, keeping all of this tucked in her mind. England shrugged,"He picks fights."

Gen raised an eyebrow at that. "Now I think we are definitely talking about someone different there." Spain grinned, "So that would be fine?"

"You haven't known him as long as I have." England leaned back in his chair. Shanon smiled at Spain,"Yes, yes it would." She paused,".. I must excuse myself for a moment." She went to leave the room, possibly to redo her bandage.

Spain blinked, "Oh alright." He paused ebfore going to join the others at the table. Gen shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe he just doesn't like you out of everyone he knows."

"He rubs me the wrong way for no reason at all." England is keeping an even tone. Shanon is currently in her room. She winces as the dead skin decided to stick to the wrappings, causing her to grit her teeth and whimper slightly.

Prussia hummed, "Nein. You just have a short temper ant can't control yourself." Mike is going to check on Shanon while this conversation continues.

"Says the egotistical one." England hummed, paying attention to the cooking more than them. Shanon is in a paused moment of slightly recovering from pain, though she's going to continue soon enough.

Gen is wrapping up and putting things on plates now since it probably wasn't going to take her long anyways. Mike knocked on the door, "Hey shanon you alright in there?"

Shanon blinked,"Ah, y-yes Michael. I'm fine." There's that sharp intake of breath still from working that bandage. Wow.

Gen is going over and putting down plates for them to eat, making sure to set two other ones down for Mike and Shanon. "Yet I get along viz Francis just fine." Prussia is definitely trying ot mess with England now. Mike paused, "Do you need any help?"

England rolled his eyes, holding back a comment about Francis being narcissistic. He thanked Genesis for the meal though. "Nope, nope.. I'm.. I'm good, really." Shanon sounded like she was talking with teeth clenched shut.

There was another pause from Mike before he went to open the door. "I'm coming in to make sure, okay?" Gen just gave a shrug like thanks wasn't necessary before going to see what was keeping Mike and Shanon.

England was going to at least wait for the hosts to join them. Shanon was stuttering and loud,"N-Not necessary Mike! R-Really! Th-there isn't a pr-pr-problem here." Liar.

Mike opened the door anyways, looking in to see if Shanon was okay. "What are you doing then?" Gen paused when seeing Mike before going past to go over to Shanon. "Alright let me see how it is right now." Germany is making sure Prussia waits for them as well.

Shanon groaned slightly in annoyance before giving it up and showing Gen. It was definitely bloody now.

Gen looked it over then at Mike, "Alright get me some bandages and make sure the guests don't get bored." Mike blinked and nodded, turning and going to get what Gen requested, checking on the guys. "So Shanon and Genesis are going to be a bit." Spain blinked, "Did something happen?" "Shanon has to change her bandage. That's all really. Make yourselves comfortable."

Shanon sighed,"Why this. Really. Why does this have to be a thing.." England nodded,"Thank you for informing us, Michael."

Mike nodded, "You're welcome." He was then going back to help them. Gen rolled her eyes, "If we don't bandage it up again then obviously it will be a problem."

"That's not what I meeeaaan." Shanon sighed,"I mean why does this have to be a thing now, at this time. Being hurt."

Gen shrugged, "Because we aren't as lucky as we want to be?" Mike went in and handed over the bandages to change them.

".. Yeah.. Let's just go with that then.." Shanon sighed, giving in entirely to the both of them by now.

Gen smiled, focusing on what she was doing. "I'm sure it will work out in the end though." Mike smiled and went to check on how the guests were doing. Prussia was leaning back in his chair and looking around to take notice of the details they had around the place. Germany was just waiting patiently. Spain seemed excited to say the least.

Everything that appeared to be decorative was definitely made by the both of them. Shanon sighed, getting a bit antsy because she wanted to go eat

Prussia is wondering what Shanon liked to do in her spare time anyways. Gen is letting Shanon go after she finished before going to head back to the others to make her plate to eat.

Shanon sighed, walking back out to join the others. The bandage was already stained so that's nice. She made sure her plate had what she liked before taking a seat. England is not going to question the bloody bandage.

Prussia blinked, "You doink alright?" He is questioning the bloody bandage. Gen is taking a seat after getting her plate before going to start to eat, glancing at them to see if they were going ot eat. Germany was getting on that as he sees that it would be fine to start. Spain was definitely trying it now.

Shanon nodded,"Y-Yeah. Just had some difficulty removing the first bandage from last night.." She smiled, but went to start eating. England is digging in, hell yes.

Prussia nodded, "Vell hopefully it von't be a problem viz zis one zen." He is going to join in the eating of the food now.

"Hopefully.." Shanon muttered, but continued enjoying Gen's cooking with a grin. So good. England agrees on that end most definitely.

Gen is glad everyone seems to be enjoying her food. Spain hummed, "So are you two going to be doing anything else today?"

Shanon paused, glancing at Gen,"Well for myself, I normally work from afternoon or evening to nightfall."

"Until I drag you out of there to get some sleep." Gen commented with a shrug. "I just focus on making candles." Prussia nodded, "Vell you don't have to vork harder zan you usually do for ze blanket."

"That is how I work." Shanon hummed, but she's adding some.. Special qualities to it.

Gen smiled, "Yeah you're just weird like that." "Veird sounds nice for vhat she does."

"I pour every fiber of my being into my work. I want to make sure people love what I make for them." Shanon shrugged.

Gen hummed, "Not arguing there." Spain smiled, "So anything else you two do just for fun?"

"Well.. We read a little.. I tend to sketch things.. But for me, I don't do too much for fun really." Shanon admits finally.

Prussia nodded, "Vhat do you guys usually read?" Spain grinned, "Sounds like you guys have fun anyways."

"Fantasy.. Adventure.." Shanon hummed, toying with her napkin at the moment since she finished eating. She also enjoys romance but will leave that out for now.

Gen is not going to mention anything like that as she just finishes her food and goes tot ake the plates and put them in the sink. Spain nodded, "Oh right okay."

Those who finished thanked Gen. Shanon put the napkin down because chill hun. She rubbed the back of her neck,"So uh, why'd you ask if we were busy?"

Mike blinked, "Oh was thinking you two could come walk around with us." Prussia nodded, "Sounds like it vould be a lot more fun too."

"Oh, I suppose we could. If Gen wants to come along as well, I won't force her." Shanon smiled, laughing just slightly.

"I think I'll just stay here." Gen said with a shrug as she focused on washing dishes. Mike blinked, "Everyone should come along though." "I will flick you on the nose if you force me Michael."

Shanon giggled into her hand,"You should know better, Michael.." She got up, pushing her chair in. She paused as she leaned against the wall for a moment, thinking over a few things. Mostly just how to schedule the blanket and curtain requests.

Either of them would be fine with staying longer if it was necessary for Shanon to be able to wrap it up entirely. Mike blinked, "Shanon why not help meee?" Gen is wrapping up what she was doing and heading for her candle room now. Prussia glanced at Shanon ebfore getting up. "Vell everyone ready to go zen?" Germany got up, glancing at the others to see if they were. Spain just smiled as he stood up, "Sounds good tome."

"Because Genesis is a dangerous person who knows how to utilize the kitchen to her advantage. And wax." Shanon snickered,"All set here." England nodded as he got up.

Mike paused as he went and stood up. "Aren't you more dangerous in the kitchen?" "That goes to my advantage!" Gen was still listening in. Germany is going ot the door to hold it open for everyone else.

".... Mike, just keep going." Shanon was tempted to bring up the time she probably almost stabbed him or Gen in the kitchen, but that was better suited for a later time. Once England went out, Shanon followed,"See you later, Gen!"

"See you later! Don't get back too late!" Mike followed them all out with a hum. "Okay well anywhere youw ant to show them, Shanon?"

Shanon shrugged,"Whenever the wind blows, Michael." She didn't know of many places to go, except quiet ones in the woods.

Mike paused in thought before grinning and leading the way. "Alright I think I know just the place!" This writer is stalling and is probably just going to have Mike lead them to a flower shop.

Shanon nodded, right before walking on an edge it seemed. She liked walking like that, having to carefully place one foot in front of the other. She was probably walking on a low fence or even part of a bridge, depending where,"So, what brought you guys to town anyway?"

Prussia blinked and shrugged, "Business meetink." Germany sighed, "Not everyone is here yet so it vill be a vhile before ve can get anyzing done." Spain hummed, "It is fun though!"

"That must be troublesome. Hope you guys can finish up as scheduled though." Shanon smiled at the guys, not watching her footing. She paused in speech,"I would guess that Monsieur Bonnefoy is busy today, huh?"

Prussia shrugged, "Seems so. Ve vouldnt' have met Michael ozervise." Mike grinned, "Yeah it's pretty fun!"

"Mike you have fun doing almost anything.." Shanon grinned, patting his head from where she was like a little schoolboy. She is honestly surprised she hasn't fallen yet.

Mike blinked and glanced at her. "Well what I do is always fun." Spain hummed, "Michael reminds me of someone I know actually." He's definitely thinking of Italy.

"Huh, I always thought he was the only overly optimistic guy out there." Shanon teased lightly. Oh, she's running out of fence to tight rope walk on.

Mike smiled, "It's always good to have an optimistic in the group!" Prussia is moving over to Shanon in case she needs help now. Germany just shook his head, "Zey aren't good for everyzing." Spain smiled, "Well the one I'm thinking of is."

"For the majority, usually they are." Shanon blinked, she actually did need help because she had gotten a little too high up for comfort. She smiled at the albino meekly, giving him a quick nodded as in that would be nice, thank you. 

Prussia nodded as he helped her down to their level. Problem solved and he was glad to help. Germany shrugged, "Usually zat is." Mike shrugged, "Does anyone here like flowers?" Spain smiled, "They can be really pretty if that's what you're asking."

Shanon may have squeaked very quietly and quickly over that ordeal. But she is acting like that didn't happen. She thanked Gilbert before looking at Mike,"Oh, you're talking about the flower shop Delilah works at, aren't you?"

Mike smiled, "Yeah! Delilah would love the company I'm sure!" Though it seems she has her own company to deal with as France is there. Germany is just keeping an eye out for the shop as Mike leads them to it. Prussia just chuckled, patting her on the head like it wasn't a problem.

Delilah is just amusing France for the time being. Really. Shanon blinked, following along with the others while fighting the pink stains on her cheeks now,"True, it can be slow there depending on the day." England is just tagging along at this point.

France is just flirting with Delilah while he has time for it. Mike went into the store with a grin, "Delilah! How have you been?" Germany held the door out fro the others to go in first. Prussia walked in and blinked ebfore snickering. "Zis is vhere you've been Francis?" Spain blinked and smiled, "Ah of course this makes sense."

Delilah blinked, raising an eyebrow at the entourage before looking at France,".. You were suppose to be working again, weren't you?.. And I've been quite alright, Michael." Shanon nodded to Germany as she followed the others,"Ah, so this is the guy..." She smirked lightly, knowing Dell was already interested in Bonnefoy then. England paused, goddamn it frog face. He went in, but did not follow the others.

France smiled, "I'm never working if it means time to spend with you." Germany went in after everyone, glancing at France before sighing. "Vhat kind of business vas so important you couldn't shov us around?" "The lovely mademoiselle Delilah was at work today and I didn't want to leave her unattended."

Delilah laughed slightly, mainly to hide her blush,"Oh, sorry about that, guys." She rubbed the back of her neck. Shanon snickered,"So Bonnefoy does have a soft spot..." She wiggled her eyebrows at Dell, who was trying to resist being as red as a carnation.

France smiled, "Ah yes she is very lovely and sweet isn't she?" Spain chuckled, "So what kind of flowers do oyu have around here?"

Shanon was mainly amused how Dell probably could handle being with Francis alone rather than around other people. "We have whatever is in season, and some seeds for the next or last for the future." Delilah is trying to job while being flustered. England could stop the flirting if everyone wanted that.

France was amused with the reaction he was getting, while also being extremely pleased with it. Spaina nd PRussia didn't seem to mind, but Germany would like it to stop. Mike didn't seem bothered either.

Shanon shook her head,"Monsieur Bonnefoy, you may be distracting her from her job." England was peeking out of the current flowery aisle he was in to look.

France glanced at Shanon then Delilah, "Am I causing you that much trouble?" Germany just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Delilah blinked,"Ah n-no Francis. It might be a tad difficult but I can still do my job." With that, she gave Shanon a minor glare. In which the receiver smirked, shrugging. Oh karma is going to get her eventually.

France paused, "You sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on you any further than I have." Karma was definitely going to get back at her later that's for sure.

"It's fine, really!" Delilah smiled somewhat sweetly at him, accidentally brushing her hand against his probably. Shanon shook her head before going to check out what plants were for sale.

France grinned and turned, holding her hand ins his before kissing the top of it. "Well alright I won't doubt what you tell me, Delilah."

Delilah was definitely red in the face by now. Someone help even though she said it was okay. Shanon is not the help, and England figures it's just another infatuation.

Mike hummed, "Hey Francis I think there's someone trying to break into the store across the street. You need to check that out." Mike is to the rescue as France sighs before smiling at her. "Au revoir for now mademoiselle." Witht hat he winked and then went to go see what the problem was. Prussia snickered, "So zat alvays happen?"

Dell is just going to hide her face in her hands, slowly dying on the inside. Shanon comes back over,"Judging by what our dear friend Delilah has told me, very often." She is wearing that shit eating grin.

Spain smiled, "Ah well I'm sure he'll be occupied for a little bit longer at least." Mike nodded, "So Delilah do you suggest any certain flowers at the moment?"

"Forget-me-nots.... Lilies... Daisies.." Delilah listed off a few. Shanon nodded,"Gives her some recovery time at least."

Mike hummed, "What do you want to have as of late then?" Spain is going to look over all the flowers. Prussia is just glancing over it all. Germany will stay near the door since that's what he prefers.

Shanon is just leaning against the counter, humming. "Hn? Oh, uh.. The daffodils we have right now are pretty nice..." Dell mumbled.

Mike nodded, "What about you Shanon?"

Shanon blinked,"Oh, I like the forget-me-nots here... Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mike smiled, "Just wanted ot know what to buy for you guys. In fact how about everyone pick a flower and I'll pay for it?" Spain blinked, "Really?" "Sure!"

"Michael is being nice again." Shanon smiled, although slightly surprised. Dell rolled her eyes with a grin,"Well, that is Mike for you."

Mike nodded, "So everyone pick something!" Prussia chuckled before going ot look for once to choose. Spain was definitely on it to find a good one to pick.

Shanon giggled a little bit, deciding to walk around in the meantime. England doesn't particularly have a favorite at the moment.

Mike is going to get some daisies and forget-me-nots for the time being then.

Shanon is somehow subconsciously following along Prussia's path, but only from an aisle away though. England was looking over a few lilies himself.

Prussia was looking around and just examining the flowers that he passed to see which ones he could maybe even put up at Germany's place.

Shanon was trying to be careful as to not to knock anything down by accident. England might just go with lilies at this point.

Prussia doesn't seem to be taking notice of Shanon following him at the moment. Germany did notice though and is trying not ot make it noticeable as he shakes his head. Mike will definitely pay for the lilies.

Shanon doesn't even notice it herself, cut her some slack Germany. England looked around a little more. Delilah was chilling at the counter now.

Germany is cutting slack considering he isn't bringing it up to either party so far. Mike glanced at Delilah, "Sooooo you and Francis eh?"

Shanon is humming a little bit now, stopping to smell the roses. Delilah blinked,"... Well uh.. Maybe? We've kinda just been.. Flirting. Nothing too serious. "

Mike smiled, "You two seem cute together." Spain definitely was not passing up roses, grinning when seeing Shanon as he went to grab some. "Do you like roses Shanon?"

"Thanks, Mike.. Really. That's so appreciated." Delilah mused. Shanon blinked,"Oh, just a little. Mainly because I'm kind of a romantic I guess."

Mike nodded, "Just wanted to let you know." Spain smiled, "Well I guess you fit right in here then, huh?"

".. You were being serious?" Dell is turning pink. Shanon snickered, then sighed,"I suppose I do then. I'm kinda hopeless too."

Spain shrugged, "It isn't being hopeless to want romance. I'm sure you'll find someone one day." Mike blinked, "Well yeah why not?"

"Yeah, sure. Like living where I do will certainly attract single men." Shanon laughed in spite of her situation. "I just.. It's just not.. Serious it seems between him and I." Delilah sighed. Finally giving in.

Spain smiled, "I'm sure fate will find a way." Mike nodded, "Why not talk to him about it?"

Shanon just doesn't have that much good luck though. She just shrugged, then went to look at some other flowers. "... Michael, I can't even form sentences correctly if it's something like that." Dell grumbled, leaning down against the counter.

Mike paused before grinning. "Why not use the flower shop to your advantage then?" Spain hummed, grabbing some roses then following. "Shanon there's no way fate would leave someone as nice as you alone."

"And by that, you mean?" Delilah looked up at him. Shanon blinked,"For all I know, I'll still be here with Gen for years to come. I kind of gave up on the hero that sweeps me off my feet deal years ago." 

Mike shrugged, "Don't you sometimes make bouquets? Why not make a note for Francis to read along with it?" Spain chuckled, "I doubt years from now you won't be in love with someone that will sweep you off your feet."

"... True.." Dell nodded slowly. Shanon shut her eyes for a moment, thinking about it. And nearly blushed mad when someone she knew definitely came to mind. "Yeah.. Maybe.. Who knows."

Spain smiled, "Well if you need help there then you can just get me, okay?" Mike nodded, "Then why not do that?"  
Shanon was snickering a little bit more,"Sure... Thanks, Mr. Carriedo." ".. I could try." Dell sighed, giving in.

Spain chuckled, "Oh no need to thank me. I love helping out where I can." Mike grinned, "Want me to help?"

"So, made your flower choice?" Shanon asked, glancing back at him. Delilah paused, then nodded,"Just a little bit, please."

Mike nodded, "How can I help then Delilah?" Spain hummed, holding up the roses. "Si they are rather lovely."

"Just pick out some flowers you think will look nice.. I'll write the note." Delilah smiled a bit now. Shanon grinned,"Roses are the flowers of love these days it seems though. Somehow I think you're a bit of a romantic yourself."

Mike paused before looking around. "Hm alright I'm on it." Spain chuckled, "Maybe. Roses are a nice choice though."

Shanon nodded before seeing how the others were doing. Delilah chewed on her lip as she started thinking of stuff to say.

Mike is going to start picking bright and colorful flowers for the bouquet. Prussia was settling on a few simple flowers since they probably could last a while back in Germany.

After careful thought and consideration.. All Delilah could even write was I love you and signed her name. She is so done with herself. Shanon blinked, going over to join the albino,"How are you doing, Mr. Beilschmidt? "

Mike thinks that kind of courage is very prideful and great as he walks back with mainly wood violets with things like daisies surrounding them. "This good?" Prussia blinked and glanced at her before glancing at the orchids he had picked. "I zink I'm doink alright. Vhat about yourself?"

"Sure." Delilah was already turning red again. Shanon hummed,"Not so bad, nice flowers though.." She smiled, smelling the orchids on display still. She sighed contently.

Prussia chuckled, "Zanks. Zey seem nice at least." Mike glanced at her then the note. "What'd you write?"

Shanon sighed,"I like the color, scent is good too... I'm not much of a flower person though, but they are nice when unexpected." She hummed, swaying just a little bit. Delilah shook her head,"Nope, not saying it."

Prussia smiled, "Vhy not get some zen?" Mike grinned, "Awww you sure?"

"Don't want to have Mike spend too much on me. He tries to do that all the time, whether it's Gen, Delilah, or myself." Shanon shook her head with a smile. Dell nodded,"Yes, yes. I am very sure."

Prussia nodded, "Ah of course. I could get you some zen." Mike smiled, "Well alright I won't push you."

Shanon blinked, flattered definitely but shook her head,"It's not necessary, Mr. Beilschmidt." She smiled, because him buying a blanket from her is enough. Now Dell will have to wait until Francis comes back, then leaves again with everyone else.

Prussia shrugged, "Ze least I could do viz ze vork you're doink for me." That's if France does agree to leave with the group. The others will probably drag him.

"But you're already paying for the blanket..." Shanon tilted her head somewhat. Dragging by England will probably be it. Or by Germany.

Prussia hummed, "You're still doink vork for me. Givink you a treat shouldn't be all zat bad." Hopefully that doesn't cause any problems.

Shanon paused, then smiled off to the side,"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad.." ... As long as no fists are flying.

Prussia nodded and went to pay for the orchids he had. "Let's do zat zen." There's no way of knowing if fists won't fly if it's England.

Shanon hummed in agreement, following him just with a few feet of distance between them. Nothing to be suspicious of, Germany.

Germany is not questioning it as he stayed near the door. Prussia glanced at Delilah and Mike before handing Delilah the flowers. "I'll be buyink zese. Hov much do zey cost?"

Delilah blinked, paying attention to him,"10 pieces." This author is trying to remember currency but this vagueness is the best she can do. Shanon glanced towards the door, somewhat wondering when Bonnefoy would be back.

Prussia nodded, giving him what she paid him. This writer is fine with it being alright. France was discussing with the store owner at the moment.

Shanon might actually end up going outside. Too many sweet flowery scents can cause killer headaches. Delilah smiled, putting the money away as she wrote down the date and time of the bought flowers, along with the type and cost.

Prussia won't push Shanon to stay inside. Germany glanced at Shanon when she was passing by before looking around casually. Mike grinned, "So what else?"

Shanon was now leaning against the outside wall of the shop, eyes shut for the meantime. Delilah looked around, just to see if Spain and England were returning. In which England was.

Germany is going to pay attention to what the others were doing. France left het store and noticed Shanon outside it, walking over. "How are you doing Shanon?" Spain quickly went over, holding up the roses he chose.

"Hn? Oh, hello Monsieur.. Just uh, taking a breather from all those fragrances." Shanon smiled, opening one eye to look at him,".. Nice business partners you have, I think." England had to pay 12 for his. Delilah hummed,"Roses..." She counted in her head for a moment,"13 pieces.. Yep." She nodded as she double checked for a moment.

Spain smiled and paid with a nod. "Sounds like a good deal then." France chuckled, "Glad to hear you think so."

Delilah smiled, nodding as she wrote everything down. She glanced at the bouquet, how was she going to make it so she didn't have to hear France's reaction right away... Shanon hummed though,".. They're really.. Well... Kind too." She had both of her eyes closed again. Nope. We don't need Francis catching on.

France nodded, "Most of them are really kind as well." Mike hummed, "Sooo we good?"

Shanon paused as she glanced through the window soon after to check on everyone. But she looked back to France quickly,"So how long are they suppose to be around?" The men seem satisfied. Delilah might be messing with the bouquet now.

France blinked and glanced at the window then her. He definitely noticed that. "Two weeks at least." They were definitely satisfied. Prussia was wondering where to find Shanon. Mike is chilling next to Delilah as he looks around.

"Ah, alright. Then I don't have to push myself too much into the night then.." Shanon smiled a bit, blinking a bit when she looked again. What the heck is Gilbert looking for?.. Mike what are you doing too. Dell, if you keep messing with those flowers, they're going to fall apart...

France hummed, "Well that sounds good then." Prussia is now talking to Germany before peering outside. "Oh hey Shanon!" Mike grinned, "So want to add anything else ot the bouquet Delilah?" Spain blinked, "Oh who's it for?"

Shanon was startled for a moment there,"H-Hey, Mr. Beilschmidt. Need me for something?" Delilah blinked, shit,"Uh.. Ah.. No one in particular.... Think it's fine, Mike. Thank you."

France grinned, glancing at Prussia. "What is it?" Prussia chuckled, "Just vanted to give Shanon zese orchids. Also just call me Gilbert. It's fine really." Spain paused, "...you sure?" Mike shrugged, "Alright just making sure."

Shanon blinked,"Alright, Miste.. Gilbert." She was used to speaking those of an obviously higher class with formalities. She nearly forgot about those orchids. Delilah is a bundle of nerves,"Well uh... I do plan to give them to someone.. Just depends if I can really do it."

Spain smiled, "Is it someone you care deeply for?" Prussia nodded, "Told you I vould get you some." France is definitely noting this as well.

"Could be.." Dell why you being mysterious when it obvious. Shanon laughed lightly,"That you did..." She took the ones he got for her, definitely hiding that smile behind the orchids now.

Prussia grinned, "Vhy not come on back inside nov?" France nodded and went past Prussia, going inside himself. "I'll see you two later." Spain nodded, "Do I get a hint on who then?"

Shanon paused, then nodded a little bit,"Might as well since the others are there..." Dell blinked, glancing to Francis when he came back in. And she hid the bouquet quickly.

Spain blinked and glanced at the door then Dell before it really clicked and he looked at England to see if he figured it out. Mike blinked and grinned, "Hey Francis!" Prussia nodded and opened the door, holding it open for her.

England has, and is possibly ready to shove France out if he even gets the bouquet. Just to help the poor girl really. Delilah smiled as the blond came back in, she waved a little bit. Shanon smiled at the albino as she walked in as well. She is messing with one of the orchids right now, but not in a nervous manner. Just an admiring one.

Spain definitely feels bad for Delilah in this situation. France went over to them, "So Michael what about that store issue you mentioned?" Mike grinned, "Must have been a trick of the eye. Delilah has something or you." Prussia followed her in, glancing at Germany, who just sighed slightly at the situation. 

Delilah blinked, sending a glare at Michael as she began to blush. She chewed her lip slightly. Shanon feels bad for Germany.

Germany feels bad for the girls really. Mike just grinned innocently at that. France blinked, "Oh? What is it Delilah?"

Shanon would not know why that would be plural. Dell paused before sighing,"Just uh.. Shut and cover your eyes. No peeking until you are outside of the store." Even though he just came in....

Germany is listening in on Delilah's situation as well as noticing Shanon's. France blinked, "You want me to close my eyes and leave the store again?"

Shanon has no clue as to what Germany is noticing. Nope. Dell shook her head,"Once you close your eyes, I'll give you.. The uh.. Thing.. Then I would prefer you to leave the store to look at it outside." She rubbed her arm.

Germany won't be bringing it up unless necessary. France paused before chuckling as he closed his eyes, "Alright alright whatever you wish my dear."

Delilah is trying not to make weird sounds. She brought out the bouquet again before giving it to him, making sure it was secure in his arms. And immediately England was pushing/leading the Frenchman to the door. Shanon is trying not to laugh at that image right now.

France was fine iwht walking himself to the door thank you very much. But he didn't protest as he made sure not to drop what was in his arms. Spain paused ebfore glancing at Delilah, "Him?" Prussia glanced at France and England with a raised eyebrow. Germany just silently opened the door for them.

England then shut the door behind France, making sure he couldn't come in and cause a scene yet. Delilah rubbed the back of her head, nodding,"There's.. A back door if you guys want to uh start heading out." Shanon giggled, smirking at Delilah again. Oh boy oh boy.

France opened his eyes once outside and glanced at England like what is your problem? before shaking his head and looking at the flowers, pausing upon reading the note. Mike blinked, "you sure you don't want us for moral support?" Prussia chuckled, "Ve'll take you up on zat offer. Zank you." Germany glanced out at England and France before going over tot hem.

England shrugged before walking away. Dell nodded,"Yeah. I-I'm sure, Mike." Shanon smiled gently now,"Good luck, Delilah." With that she started to head out back too.

Mike paused before patting Delilah on the shoulder and followed after. Prussia followed with a hum, glancing at Germany as he went to walk with them. Spain paused, glancing at Delilah then smiling. "I'm sure whatever happens it will be for the best." He then went after the others. France went over his options in his head because he knew the problem with this as he looked at the note. But if she was happy in her life then it could be worth it to try? He nodded to himself, smiling as he went back inside.

Delilah was already leaning on the counter, red as a rose really. She was messing with her hair, anxious over the whole ordeal. Shanon blinked as she saw England was still around, he was just waiting for them to get out it seemed.

Mike blinked, "Oh hey Arthur! Waiting for us?" "Definitely doesn't sound like somezink he vould do normally." Prussia is making an attempt to lighten the mood for the countries at least. Spain chuckled, "Very weird." France hummed as he went to the counter, "Excuse me but I think you forgot something about this note, Delilah."

England scoffed, rolling his eyes,"I was just getting him outside is all. It's not like I'd leave a host either." Shanon snickered, glancing at Mike. Delilah blinked, glancing up at him,".. That would be?"

Mike smiled, "Well that's nice of you! Is there somewhere you might want to see? I'm sure we have a lot of places here." Spain and Prussia were definitely amused with what they got. Germany just glanced around to see what was up. France grinned as he leaned towards her. "You didn't put too at the end of it."

Shanon thought for a moment, trying to help Michael out with that. Delilah blinked a few times as she looked at him, damn those cheeks redden quickly,"A-Ah, is that so?" She smiled a bit.

Mike is thinking about something food related, but it's probably too early still for that kind of thing. France nodded, "Oui. I'm sure we can fix it in another way though."

Shanon paused,"Hey Michael, don't people usually play instruments in town around now?" Delilah relaxed a little more,"Care to explain, Monsieur Bonnefoy? "

Mike blinked and smiled as he went to lead the way there. "Yeah! Let's find them!!!!!" Spain chuckled and followed after at that. France hummed, "A kiss could help fix it."

Shanon grinned at that. Good, no need to stand around too long. She and England followed after Spain and Mike. Although England may try to get alone with both Gen and Shanon later in order to talk about.. Certain things. Delilah smirked lightly,"Oh really?" She leaned up a bit, kissing his cheek,"That enough?"

France blinked and chuckled. "Oui that will be for now at least." Oooo is England going to ask about the magic in the air? Prussia and Germany followed from behind, glancing around as they did so. Spain was making sure to keep at Mike's pace as the guy wandered around town, to find the music players, drawing to a stop once reaching them.

"For now, huh?" Delilah giggled, shaking her head. She was definitely happy. Honestly what did France expect when he flirted with her so much, for her to not fall for him? England is going to do that yes. Shanon twirled when she heard the music, smiling widely,"Aha, we made it!" The music was definitely of peasant sound, being upbeat and pleasing to the ear. Music that just made you want to dance in an informal manner. 

France nodded with a smile. He just does the thing because it's enjoyable for both parties. That's going to be a fun conversation then. Mike laughed, "They always play good music." Spain hummed, "It does sound wonderful." Prussia grinned, "Definitely somezink I can dance to."

Delilah crossed and rubbed her arms,"... So what now..?" Shanon nodded,"Definitely a good jig to dance to..." She hummed along with the tune, very cheerful about it.

France hummed, "We could just talk until yo go to get something to eat for lunch?" Mike snickered, "Of course you would think that Shanon."

"Guess we could." Delilah hummed, playing with her hair somewhat. Shanon turned to look at Mike,"Of course I do, you know how much I like to dance after all."

France smiled, "Sounds like a lovely plan then." Mike nodded, "Yeah that's true." Prussia chuckled, "Vell could you dance viz me zen?"

"Any curious gossip going around?" Dell asked after a bit, really interested in that. Shanon blinked, glancing momentarily at the flowers, "I suppose I could, Gilbert." She smiled a bit at that.

France hummed, "Nothing really interesting sadly." Prussia grinned and went over to start dancing with her, while making sure to follow the beat of the music. Germany just shook his head. This definitely seemed as bad as Delilah's situation to him. Being involved with humans for long sounds like a bad idea in general.

"Really? Weird.." Dell snickered. Shanon ended up laughing as they danced, since it seemed a little silly. But it was also filler since she was used to conversation sometimes. It's okay Germany not everyone can be gay for another country.

France shrugged, "It like when it's rather calm." Prussia was glad that it was a nice thing for Shanon to be doing at the time. Spain chuckled, clapping along with the music at this point. Mike is going into the crowd to join and chat. Germany is not listening to that comment. 

"That is nice.. To be honest, I was thinking about some juicy gossip to hear but eh." Dell shrugged with a smile, expecting romantic drama to be happening. Shanon also tried not looking directly at Prussia or else it would be game over.

France hummed, "I'm sure it will happen with my co-workers here this time." Prussia is not going to question it as she seemed to be having fun at least.

"Oh really?" Delilah tilted her head, smirking,"Delightful..." She can get back at Shanon if it's like what she thinks it is. Speaking of her, she was also trying to keep up with the pace of music. Because she would get tired at one point, but would want to continue nevertheless. She's having fun and spending time with someone she wants to be with after all.

If Shanon gets tired then Prussia is definitely going to find somewhere for her to rest for the moment. France nodded with a hum. "Hopefully they don't ruin the peace here too badly."

Shanon will probably start breathing a bit more, but she didn't complain yet. England smiled slightly, this was nice at least. Delilah snickered,"You think they would?"

Prussia looked at her before chuckling. "Need a break?" Spain definitely agreed on it being nice and decided to join in after a little longer. France glanced at her, "My co-workers?" He paused for a second as if imagining something horrible ebfore nodding. "They definitely would."

Shanon paused before nodding, still smiling,"Yeah.... Kinda.." England is fine with watching the dancing. Delilah blinked,"Well then..."

Prussia nodded and guided her out tot ake a seat. "Alright zen. Let's take a break. Sound good?" France smiled, "I'm sure they won't be too horrible if they just stay as long as necessary."

Shanon didn't mind this one bit,"Yeah, great." She definitely did not spend time with a lot of people besides Gen and them other two. Dell nodded, pausing as she took his hand. She traced little circles,"... So when do you have to leave town again?"

Prussia led to somewhere to sit before taking a seat next to her. "So havink fun so far I'm guessink?" France hummed, "Not for a while. Once I get a notice then I'll personally see to it that you know as well."

"Mhm.. I don't normally go out much, but this.... Honestly is one of the best things I've done in a while that didn't involve work.." Shanon smile gently at him,"So thank you for sharing this with me." Dell nodded,"Alright..." She held his hand with both of hers, staring at it,"Don't be gone too long when you do leave though, I could end up feeling lonely like I usually do."

Prussia blinked, pausing for a moment before grinning. "Ja you're velcome. If you vant I can valk you home knov." France lightly chuckled as he cupped one of her hands with his free one. "I promise to spend the shortest amount of time I can away."

Shanon thought for a moment,"I don't think I'd mind that..." She was surprised of the offer given, really. England looked around, wondering if Mike had joined in the dancing as well. Delilah smiled at him, cheeks tinging red,"Thank you."

Mike was definitely part of the dancing as was Spain. They laughed whenever spotting the other in the crowd because definitely a fun sight to see. Prussia nodded and got up. "Alright I'm sure Vest vill let zem knov." Germany glanced at them at the sound of 'Vest' before sighing. "Don't get lost." France smiled and freed his hand to bring one of her hands up, giving it a kiss. "No need to thank you, mon cheri."

Shanon snickered,"Don't worry Monsieur Beilschmidt, I'll make sure to take an easy path to remember for Gilbert." She got up as well, hands held together at her front. Dell is holding back a lot as to not, well, fling herself onto him in a hug,"That's what you think.."

Germany nodded, "Alright just be careful." Prussia glanced at Shanon, "Vell I guess you should lead ze vay zen." France nodded, "Being around you is enough to make me happy for ages."

Shanon nodded, then was hesitant whether to hold hands or not. But she just grinned and started walking away from the others. Delilah nodded slowly,"I feel like I could say the same."

Prussia started following after her at that, glancing around as he did so. "So anyzink else like ze music zat happens around here?" France smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well like any town, there's a pub.. Or tavern. Honestly can't tell the difference these days." Shanon snickered,"Sometimes if the harvest was good, people throw a party.."

Prussia nodded, "Vhere vould ze pub be exactly?"

"Near the edge of town, between the grocer's and trader's." Shanon hummed.

Prussia nodded again. "Alright I'll make sure to remember zat for later zen. Zank you."

"No issue, Gilbert. Everyone likes to drink a little bit here and there.. Well. Excuse for the devout." Shanon rubbed the back of her head.

Prussia smiled, "Hov about later ve get a drink togezer zen?"

"If you feel like it, sure." Shanon glanced at him. God she wanted to touch his hair.... It looked soft and fluffy...

Prussia nodded, "Sounds like a good plan zen." He might not agree to that.

Shanon has hopped up onto the fence thing again, smiling to herself,".. It's really nice around here. Peaceful, quiet..." She's shutting her eyes, dear lord. "Sometimes I go on walks in the nearby woods, since normally people don't go there.. Like an escape." She opened one eye to look at the albino.

Prussia chuckled, "Sounds nice. Be careful vhile you valk on zat zough."

"I will, I will. I haven't fallen yet." Shanon snickered. Yet is a good word.

Prussia chuckled, "One false step could change zat really quickly zough."

Shanon rolled her eyes,"I'm fiiiiiine." She grinned, upping the ante as she seemed to do a kick hop thing. Like some sort of hopscotch movement of walking on the fence.

Prussia blinked and chuckled. "Alright alright I von't push about it any furzer."

Shanon really needs to learn irony. Or at least knock on wood. She blinked after a few minutes of doing this, as her foot finally missed the fence. Well shit.

Prussia blinked and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so he catch her instead. He was not taking chances of humans getting hurt around him.

Shanon yelped slightly, definitely holding onto him once caught. Merely from the falling reaction of course. She shut her eyes tightly when she started falling, but now she was safe. And very sorry.

Prussia waited a few moments after catching ebfore chuckling. "See? I told you it vas dangerous. You alright zough?"

Shanon nodded, letting embarrassment cover her face. She momentarily looked up at him,"Yeah yeah... Doesn't mean I'll stop doing it though."

Prussia grinned and let go of her at that. "Vell ve vouldn't vant you changink vho you are just because of it."

Shanon put some mandatory space between them,"Oh really?" Would that give him some sort of advantage? "... And you're talking with the... Royal we thing, aren't you?" Prussia no one else is there.

Prussia blinked and nodded. "Ja I mean I'm sur everyone else vouldn't vant to changink on zem eizer."

Shanon hummed, shrugging moments later as she checked her outfit for any rips or tears.

Prussia smiled, "So ready to go back to our valk to your place?"

"Y-Yeah." Shanon blinked, clearing her throat. She smiled meekly at him before turning to continue their walk.

Prussia nodded and followed her as he looked around. "So hov long do you zink it vill take you viz ze blanket anyvays?"

"Honestly, from 5 days to a week at the least. Depending on how busy I become the next few days." Shanon bit her lip, thinking about planning it out again.

Prussia nodded, "Alright zat sounds good to me. Dont' tire yourself tryink to get it done zough, okay?"

"Uh huh... Sure." Shanon is not paying attention to what he's saying. She's too busy already working over certain stitching patterns in her head.

Prussia blinked, "You still zere Shanon?"

Shanon paused, shaking her head quickly to snap out of it,"Er, sorry. Started thinking about what I could add to the blanket is all."

Prussia chuckled, patting her on the head. "Vell alright zen. Don't get too sidetracked zough."

Shanon smiled a bit as they reached the cottage. She glanced at him as she fixed her hair a bit,"I won't get too sidetracked... Until later then, I suppose?"

Prussia nodded, "Ja until later. Goodbye for nov Shanon." He said with a smile before doing a slight bow for it then turning to head back.

Shanon watched him leave for a moment or two with a dreamy smile again. But she shook out of her stupor as she went inside.

Gen had no chance to tease her about it as she had been in her candle room for the duration. She did hear the door open though. "That you Shanon?"

"Yeah. It's me." Shanon shut the door, walking further in. She seriously had that silly grin on her face.

Gen is pausing her process to leave her room and looked at Shanon. She blinked ebfore snickering. "You certainly seem very happy. What happened?"

"Oh. Uh..." Shanon wiped that grin off her face,"Well I think Delilah confessed today..."

Gen blinked and smiled. "Ah that must be great then. How did that go?"

"No clue, but considering I have seen Francis since... Probably good." Shanon snickered, good she moved the topic away from herself.

Gen nodded, "Alright. Anything happen?"

"I uh... May have danced with Gilbert... And might have almost fell off a fence, but he possibly caught me.. He also might have bought me orchids.... And err... He kinda walked me home... That was all out of order.." Shanon is scrambled. 

Gen blinked and laughed. "Right okay well I guess your day was full of fun things you don't want ot forget, huh?"

"....Yeeeeeaaaaaah..." Shanon mumbled, rubbing her arm. 

Gen nodded, "Well I guess all you can do right now is hope every day after this one is just as fun. Did you notice anything out of the norm?"

"Not really, no. But uh... Maybe.. Something about Mr. Kirkland.." Shanon thought about it.

Gen hummed, "So it wasn't just me. Well that's great to hear."

"You noticed it too? What a relief." Shanon grinned,"I should probably do some work on that blanket again though.." She doesn't see it as something to worry about. But she does hope that Gilbert finds his way back easily.

Prussia most likely head the same way they went, so no biggie. Gen nodded and turned, going back into her candle room. "Alright don't stay up too late."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Shanon snickered as she went to her room. Hopefully she remembers to eat too.

This writer forgot that herself so who knows the outcome there.

Depends when Prussia wants that drink though. England probably already found that pub by now. Shanon has no sense of time.

Prussia will probably ask around when he decides he does indeed need to find that pub. Germany was probably around England when he found it. The man wouldn't mind a good drink for the day. Hopefully Gen won't forget as well then.

Maybe Mike should check in on them. Or Dell. Just to make sure since they probably know how the two get. England is gonna not hold his liquor.

Mike is checking on Dell first to see how those two lovebirds are before going to find the other two with Spain. Germany is there for a reason.

Dell is probably being swept away with French romance. Have fun with that Mike. England is questioning religion.

Germany is ignoring England's blabber as he tries to enjoy his drink. France does not mind sweeping her away. Mike is not going to stop it and is going to lead Spain to the pub now.

Prussia is left out of that loop then. Such romance. Much drunkard.

Prussia is joining in as he gets around ot the pub after asking around and is going ot join in the drinking. Much nerds. Such death to come.

Death will be a while. People have to get attached first.

This is very true.


	3. Small Children Are Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's side-job is revealed. It's extremely adorable too.

Shanon looked exhausted this one morning especially. She didn't exactly look her best though, but she finally finished the blanket after an entire week. She really wanted to sleep in.. Really wanted to...

Gen was making breakfast at that point, because unlike someone she had actually gotten her sleep for the night.

Shanon is snoozing away, the finished blanket on a desk. Maybe the food will eventually wake her up.

Gen will wake her up once the food is on plates and she goes to check on her. "Shanoooooooooon are you uuuuuup?"

"Mmmnngh... Yeah???" Shanon slowly sat up, yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

Gen is opening the door to Shanon's room at that. "Breakfaaaaast."

"Fiiiine." Shanon got out of bed at that, she's going to get dressed for the day first though.

Gen smiled, "Alright great. When'd you get to bed last night?"

"... Night. I went to bed at night." Shanon grumbled as she looked at the dresses she had to pick from.

Gen hummed, "Uh huh. I was just checking."

Shanon picked out a dingy dark green dress,"I'll be out in a few alright."

Gen nodded and went back to the table. "Alright sounds good to me!"

Shanon got dressed, then tied her hair back into a bun. She grabbed the blanket, then wrapped it up in some brown paper. She tied that with some string, then walked out into the living area to place it down to grab later.

Gen is setting the plates on the table and getting forks to eat before taking a seat.

Shanon went over to join Gen,"So... Figured out anything else about Arthur?"

Gen blinked and shrugged, "Haven't gotten around to asking him about a few things, so nothing new really."

"Ah... I added some.. Extras to that blanket... Hopefully not.. Noticeable in a bad way." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck.

Gen smiled, "Awwww what did you put on the blanket?"

"Eer.. There's a warmth spell on it... And some blue cornflower patterns." Shanon mumbled the first part.

Gen raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh... You sure that's a good idea?"

"I mean, it's not that noticeable. It takes some times for it to activate when in use.." Shanon rubbed her arm.

Gen nodded, "Ah right okay. Well good luck there."

Shanon shrugged,"It should be okay." She took a seat at the table.

Gen nodded and started eating at that. "Well good luck."

Shanon dug in as well. Maybe she'll have to go Gilbert hunting later on.

Gen will probably go see where Shanon finds Gilbert as well and will tease her later.

Shanon tapped her foot,"... So uh... What are today's plans?"

Gen blinked and shrugged. "I don't have any orders to work on today, so my day is free. You just finished your blanket so probably a free day for you as well."

"Yeah, probably should have a break between that and the curtains.." Shanon laughed lightly.

Gen smiled, "Great so what are you going to do after you give the blanket to Gilbert?"

"... I have no clue honestly." Shanon shrugged, then finished her plate off.

Gen hummed, "Then we could take a look around town. Sound good?"

"Sure, sounds great." Shanon grinned, picking up her utensils and plate to wash.

Gen smiled, "Alright then." She got up to do the same with her utensils and plate.

Shanon is washing them today thank you very much.

Gen won't argue there as she goes to wipe the table down just in case.

Once done, Shanon dried her hands. She checked the time, humming as she wondered if she should head out soon.

Gen will wait for shanon to get ready because is there anyway to really get ready to just go outside.

Shanon picked up the package, then went over to the door. She grinned at Gen, hopefully it won't be hard to find the Prussian.

Gen smiled back and opened the door, leading the way into town. Prussia was sitting outside the city hall building as the lookout for any late arrivers for meetings as Germany was focused on getting it started.

Shanon hummed, carrying the package close to herself. She wanted to be careful in case of thieves and all. England was having his morning tea before the meeting sooooo.

Gen is going to casually walk around as she tries to see if she can spot the albino outside. Well Germany will try with whoever was there. at the moment is was Spain.

Shanon hummed in thought,"Maybe the meeting hall?" She toyed with the string on the package.

Gen nodded, heading that way. "Sounds like a good possibility."

Shanon nodded, following Gen along the way. Russia was heading into the building now.

Prussia noticed him and paused. "Uh hey they already started just so you know." Gen is proud when spotting the target on the steps and headed over. "Looks like you were right Shanon."

Russia shrugged,"Alright, I vould ask vhy you aren't in there either... But I don't think I vant to know." Oooh burn, there he go. Shanon blinked, turning pink from just nerves. She waited until Russia went inside before going over to deliver the blanket.

Prussia was definitely not okay with that burn, but recovered immediately when seeing Shanon. "Oh hey vhats up?" Gen is just going to hover to the side. Germany will be glad that someone else arrived. Spain just said good morning because good idea during a meeting.

Shanon grinned a bit bashfully as she handed him the package,"Hey uh, your order's done." She glanced to Gen from the corner of her eye. Russia nodded to Spain. Is France still sweeping Dell off of her feet?

Prussia blinked and smiled, "Ah zank you Shanon. Vould it be alright if I took it out right nov to look at?" France most definitely was. He must woo her as much as he can with however much time she could have left. Humans go by quick. Gen was thinking as she looked around as if taking note of what else they could do today.

"A-Ah sure, I wouldn't mind." Shanon bounced on her heels somewhat. The fabric was the softest she could find and afford to buy. England is coming around now, adjusting a hat he wore.

Prussia nodded and unwrapped it bfore carefully taking the blanket out as he looked it over. "...I like it. Hov did you make it so soft?" Gen did notice England, but figured he would be busy until the meeting is over so questions will be another time.

"I kinda.. Searched for a while for just the right fabric." Shanon smiled, ignoring the flipping sensation in her stomach. England is now inside the building.

Prussia blinked and looked at her. "Hov much did it cost?" Gen will keep an eye on what Shanon and Prussia are doing then.

"It doesn't really matter, Gilbert." Shanon snickered lightly,"Though my price for the blanket is... Hmmm..." She might be a little too nice on the cost, Gil.

Prussia would figure as such and was already digging into his pocket. He was waiting to hear what she said anyways though.

"Just 25 euros are good." Shanon you poured so much of yourself into that srsly. Also the writer cannot remember the currency here so...

Prussia shrugged as he fished out money, checking to see what he had before giving her it. "Vell I'm sure zis vill cover it zen." He's running on her not checking how much he gave her. This writer is pretty tired and not sure on how much.

Shanon blinked, taking the money to put it in her waist pouch for now,"Ah, thank you Gilbert." She smiled happily at him,"I hope whoever uses that blanket sleeps well."

Prussia grinned, "Vell I'm sure I vill zank you too." Gen is going to tease Shanon for sure.

Shanon nodded, rubbing the back of her head,"Ah.. So uh.. See you around then?" She glanced at Gen again for a moment.

Gen is highly amused as she grins. Prussia nodded, carefully folding the blanket back up. "Ja see you around, Shanon."

Shanon blinked, not used to someone being so gentle with her work. She turned to rejoin Gen, blushing mildly.

Gen snickered ass she looked at Shanon. "You alright there?"

"Yep. Yep I'm fine." Shanon rubbed her face, glancing back over her shoulder for no particular reason. Nope. Not checking on the albino already.

Prussia was keeping the blanket in his lap as he glanced around to see where France is. France was intending to run late as he flirts with Delilah some more. Gen nodded, "Alright I was just checking."

Dell is trying to kick France out because yOU HAVE A JOB FRANCIS. Shanon looked back to Gen, dear lord she seemed starstruck,"So, time to wander around town.." 

Gen laughed, "How about we just get you home so you can relax?" France will go if Delilah really wants him to. That doesn't mean eh didn't give her a peck on the cheek as a goodbye before leaving.

"Relax, what for?" Shanon asked innocently, laughing lightly. Dell is flustered. Damn it France.

Gen grinned, "Oh I think you know what for Shanon." She won't let her drop this. France is smooth as he goes to the hall afterwards.

"Nope not a clue." Shanon is back to being red, deniaaaal. Finally Dell can get back to work... Sweeping that is.

Gen just snickered and grabbed Shanon's arm, pulling her towards the way back home. "come on lovestruck girl." France greeted Prussia and went inside with him see how the meeting was going.

Shanon blinked, flustered even further,"Wh-What? L-lovestruck? Please.." She did follow Gen though. England and Russia were chilling as they listened to whatever was being talked of.

Gen smiled, "I think I know you well enough to tell if you aren't or are, Shanon." France nodded a good morning to the group as he took his seat. Germany wasn't going to bother stopping as he continued.

"Whaaaaat?" Shanon is trying to play it off still. She sweaty. Hopefully no one questions the blanket Prussia has now. England wasn't because of the knowledge of the order. Russia did raise an eyebrow over it.

Prussia is not going to give Russia a response yet as he takes his seat as well. Spain was excited to see it done and wanted to feel lit. "You're in loooove Shanooooon."

".. Nonono, I can't..." Shanon is trying to rub away the blush,"Things wouldn't turn out well and you know that..." Yeah.. That whole witch thing..

Gen glanced at her and smiled. "I'll figure out what to do about that."

"Gen.." Shanon looked to her,"Would you really...?"

Gen hummed, "I'm your friend. Besides I love finding solutions for problems, so it won't take me long."

"It could take awhile to figure out a solution for something like this." Shanon sighed quietly.

"I will figure something out for you Shanon. I promise this."

Shanon smiled,"Alright alright, I believe you.. Hm.. Wonder what Mike is up to today..."

Gen shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe we'll find him on our way back home." Mike was walking with little Canada and America because they wanted to see the town and he couldn't say no.

"Heh, maybe. He always manages to find us." Shanon snickered, shaking her head.

Gen nodded as she glanced around to see if she could spot the ginger already. Mike was coincidentally walking by and noticed the two girls before heading over. Yeah he was carrying Canada and holding hands with America as that seemed to be the best way to do this. "Hey Shanon!!! Genesis!!!" America blinked, "Do you know them?"

Shanon blinked,"Ah, hello Michael!" She looked to Gen as if to say told you. She waved a bit.

Gen snickered, "I didn't know you had kids, Michael." Mike chuckled as he let go of America's hand. "They aren't mine. I'm babysitting for the time being." America dashed over to them with a grin, "Hey! I'm Alfred!!"

Shanon tried not to Aw,"Nice to meet you Alfred. And who's the little fella you're carrying?" She looked to Mike.

Canada smiled, waving at them. "I'm Matthew." Gen is all for the adorable kids as she crouches to America's height. "Well Alfred are you having fun with Mikey?" American nodded, "Yeah I'm having fun!" Mike grinned, "I hope so or Francis and Arthur might find me later for how unhappy these two could be."

".. Francis and Arthur?" Shanon asked, glancing at Gen to see she had Alfred handled before walking over to Mike.

Mike nodded, "Yeah Arthur asked me to keep an eye on Alfred and Francis wanted me to watch Matthew." Gen can definitely handle the child as she just asks America about various things to see what he's up for doing.

"When did they.. Have kids?" Shanon is trying to work this out but she shook her head,"Nevermind. Where were you going to take them?"

Mike blinked and shrugged, "They wanted to take a look around town."

"Ah, alright. Have fun then." Shanon grinned at Canada,"Especially you, cutie." Matthew is a cute child.

Canada blinked because that wasn't expected and he chose to hide his face against Mike. Mike chuckled, "Yeah you wanna hold him?"

"Only if he's okay with it." Shanon said in a sing song tone, giggling quietly. Hopefully Gen and Alfie weren't doing anything troublesome.

Gen was having an interesting conversation with the child shush. Canada didn't move from hiding his face but he did nod at that. Mike nodded and handed Canada over to Shanon. "Here you go then."

Shanon gently held the little one,"You are quite a handsome guy, makes me wonder how I never heard of you before... Unless Francis wanted to introduce you to us himself." She snickered gently.

Canada giggled at that. "If we're getting kisses can I get one too???" America wants in as he looks at Shanon.

Shanon giggled softly before leaning down to give Alfred a kiss on the forehead,"Sure, Alfred."

America grinned before glancing at Mike and holding his arms up. Mike chuckled and picked up America at that. Gen hummed, "So what now?"

"Well, we could take these guys to town as Mike planned to... Or whatever else these kids want." Shanon smiled. No lovestruck relaxing time for Shanon.

America nodded, "We should travel the town!" Mike chuckled, "Alright let's get going then."

Shanon laughed a bit before going towards town again. The meeting the countries were having probably wouldn't take long anyway... Unless there were arguments.

There might be arguments if Germany opens the floor considering France and England. Gen followed with a grin. Mike followed Shanon, glancing around and telling America about what they passed. Canada was paying attention to what they passed whiel he was at it.

Shanon made sure not to walk too quickly because of that. She made offhanded comments here and there about a few places, maybe silly things her and Gen had done before as well. England is trying to not get angry for once since America was in town. Russia is keeping it chill.

Gen was quick to defend herself at those things like what no it wasn't too silly. America and Canada were definitely wanting to hear the stories. Germany is glad for that because that means the meeting can end soon.

Shanon laughed, she would continue telling the stories anyway. It seems like they ended up at the meeting hall finally. England was checking the time impatiently. Russia is finishing up some notes.

Germany is excusing them so they don't have to stay any longer since they had covered everything at that point. Mike was making comments ont he meeting hall like 'that's where Arthur and Francis are right now'. That led to America wanting to be put down so he could go in and find England.

Shanon snickered,"Alfred, we should probably wait.." England is heading out now. Russia is packing away his things.

France was definitely going to leave as well because Canada. Prussia was getting up and going to leave with Spain as they started chatting. Germany is gathering everything at the moment. America huffed, "I'm sure I can find him though!!" Mike laughed, "It's alright Alfred it won't be too long."

Shanon glanced up at the door, grinning,"See? Looks like they're done with their meeting today." England blinked, surprised to see the twins and Mike so soon.

America blinked and had Mike put him down ebfore running over to England. "Daddy!!" Oop Francis heard the child and was coming out to see what was up. Mike chuckled, "They wanted to see around town." Canada was looking over before politely asking Shanon to put him down. Gen is definitely finding all of this adorable.

Shanon nodded, putting Canada down,"Be careful." She whispered quietly because she's always worried about children getting hurt. She found this way too cute. Russia is just going to continue his leaving. England smiled a bit before crouching down,"Hello there, Alfred."

America grinned, "Can we hang out with Mike and Shanon and Genesis longer??" Canada nodded at what Shanon said before going over to France. France grinned and picked up Canada, holding him close as he cooed a hello to his little bundle of joy. Gen is finding all this adorable. Though she did notice Russia leaving and was intrigued to see who he was so she went over. "Um excuse me?" Prussia walked out and blinked when seeing them before chuckling, "Vell zat didn't last long." Spain laughed and is going to talk to Canada about how the little guy's been.

Shanon laughed quietly at what Alfred asked. Aw, they made an impression. England smiled lightly, ruffling up America's hair,"I don't see why not if they aren't busy." Russia blinked,"Ah, hello? What is it?"

Mike was grinning about the success it had. America is happy with that. "Okay! Can you come with too then??" Gen blinked, "Oh it's just I haven't seen you around here before until today really. I'm Genesis Greene by the way. Nice to meet you Mister...?"

England nodded,"No more meetings today." Which was really nice. Shanon hummed, swaying slightly as she waited for things to be official with plans. Russia paused before smiling softly,"Ivan, Ivan Braginsky."

America blinked and had a big smile on his face. "Really?? Then let's go!!" He was quick to turn and go back over to the others at that as he expected England to follow. Gen smiled and held her hand out to shake hands with him. "Well Mister Braginsky it was nice meeting you." France and Spain had started talking only for it to stop when Canada pointed out what the others were going to do and that he wanted to go too. At that, France excuse himself and walked over to them. Prussia was definitely walking over to Shanon. "So I'm guessink you met ze little ones already?"

England chuckled before standing up again, swift to follow. Russia shook her hand politely,"Nice meeting you, Genesis. I suppose I'll be seeing you around in the coming week." He nodded towards the group. Shanon smiled, her eyes on the kids mostly,"Yeah, kind of met Mike outside of town and he had them with him. Such adorable little kids..." Adorable kids that deserve more kisses probably.

America grinned and glanced at England, "Have you heard Shanon's stories about some of the places here??" Gen looked at them and laughed. "Yeah probably. I'm sure it will be an interesting week at least." Prussia nodded, "Ja zey are pretty good kids. You could have seen Ludvig vhen he vas little." France was setting Canada down at this point. Canada paused before going to hold Mike's hand.

England shook his head,"Ah. I haven't, are they good?" Russia nodded,"Definitely vith the kids around. Be seeing you then." He was gonna head for the inn. Shanon smiled, nodding,"I'd imagine.... Kids are so cute.." She just wanted to hug one of them again already.

America nodded, "Yeah they're really great!!!" Gen hummed, "Alright Good-bye Ivan." She just grinned, turning and going to see what was going on with the group. Prussia chuckled, "Ja zat's vhat people usually say vhen zey aren't ze ones raisink ze kid." Mike is probably going to hug Canada if the child keeps being adorable.

"I guess they were funny then, eh?" England chuckled again. Shanon shrugged,"A girl can dream, hm?" Aka she wants kids someday. The kids deserve all love.

Prussia shrugged, "I'm sure you'll be a great mozer." America nodded again like duuuuuuh. "Why wouldn't they be funny???" "What's funny Alfie?" Gen is picking up America because she never got the chance to carry him and there is no protest so win-win.

"Depends if I can find an equally as great father for one." Shanon snickered, trying to not get rosy over saying that. England laughed slightly because of that,"Well, where should we go then?"

Prussia grinned, "I'm sure you vill." Gen glanced at England then America like what you tell him child. America grinned, "Let's get snacks!"

"Surprisingly, choices around here and pretty slim." Shanon is finding herself laughing a bit more from embarrassment. England rolled his eyes,"Of course, the bottomless pit of a stomach hungers." He teases, smirking a bit.

Prussia shrugged, "Vell maybe it vill happen anyvays." America blinked, "Hey I'm not a bottomless pit!" Gen snickered, "I think I know juuust the place for a hungry little cutie." Mike blinked, "Oh Shanon we're probably going to be going somewhere soon."

Shanon blinked,"Ah, sorry Mike." She rubbed the back of her head before excusing herself from Prussia,"Got to go heh..." England shakes his head,"And what would be this place, Genesis?"

Gen shrugged, "Well I think I can cook enough to satisfy him if that's okay." "That sounds better than food at an inn." Prussia smirked. "I'm sure ve'll see each ozer again Shanon." Mike chuckled, "You're fine Shanon."

"Hey, I cook for you sometimes." England pouted. Shanon blinked, Prussia you made her face a bit red with that smirk. She nods and simply.. Walks away with the group. Someone help this girl.

America blinked, "Are you going to cook something then?" Mike might as he chuckles, glancing at Gen and England. "Hey you guys settle on somewhere already?"

"If I am even allowed to." England grumbled quietly, considering France probably put his name to shame with cooking,"Ah, Mike we might be heading to their cottage." Shanon is back to rubbing her face to cool down again.

Gen snickered, "I don't see why not." Mike smiled, "Alright then!" France was going to follow as Mike led Canada in that direction.

Shanon tries to focus on going home rather than fantasize. England looked at his surroundings again.

Gen was definitely following after the others with America still in her arms. She's probably not going to put the child down until she has to. That would be a good thing to do Shanon.

Shanon opened the door for everyone to walk through, smiling all the way. England thanked her for that.

Gen set America down once inside and headed for the kitchen. America was going to follow to see what was made. Mike was going with Canada, who wanted to check out his surroundings for the time being. France thanked Shanon as eh went inside with a grin.

Shanon mumbled a you're welcome before walking in behind everyone else. She hummed in thought, thinking about Spain's curtains again. England stayed close by to Gen and America anyway. 

If only Spain had gone with then, but he probably as going to be doing some other stuff himself. France was taking a chance to look around again and find a nice seat. Gen hummed , glancing at England. "So do you want to cook first?"

England shrugged,"Might as well. You boys hungry for anything specific?" Shanon is hoping that France and him don't start an argument now as she sets the table. 

America blinked, "...Caaaan weeee haaave mutton?" This writer just looked up typical food back then. Gen is already going to make sure there is enough. France most likely won't try to argue with the boys around. He got up when seeing what Shanon was doing. "Mind if I help?"

England looked to Gen,"Do you happen to have enough?" Shanon blinked,"Ah, Francis it's alright. You guys are our guests here after all." She smiled, continuing what she was doing.

Gen nodded, "Yeah I think we have enough." America grinned, "I'll go let Mattie know!" Witht hat the child was dashing out of the kitchen and going to find Matthew. France smiled, "But it would be rude to have you do all the work."

England smiled,"Thank you for being so generous, by the way." He rolled up his sleeves, time to get down to business. Shanon let out an airy laugh,"You're honestly too kind sometimes Francis."

Gen blinked and shrugged. "It's no problem really. The kids are adorable by the way." France chuckled, "I try my best. May I help though?"

"Yeah, they are pretty cute..." England hummed,"Alfred needs to learn a few manners still...." Shanon sighed,"Alright alright, go ahead." She isn't going to argue now, still grinning.

Gen laughed, "He has that adorable energetic child personality though. It works out fine for now." France nodded and went to help Shanon set the table then.

England chuckled,"It certainly has its charm, since it worked on you and Shanon." Shanon won't question the conversation. She glanced at the table as she set a few things. It's surprising that those flowers Prussia had bought her were still alive. Dell is fantastic at her job.. Probably helps that Shanon changes the water here and there.

Gen shrugged, "I am surprised to hear that Alfred is your kid though. Didn't think you had a wife." France is happy to see the flowers. Because that does remind him of Delilah.

"I uh.. Don't." England cleared his throat... What lie to go with today... Shanon had to snap herself out of it because do not stare forlornly at flowers pls.

Gen blinked, "Oh did she pass away?" France hummed once they were done. "I'll go see where the boys and Michael went off to."

"She didn't last long after Alfred was born." England admits, faking a bittersweet smile at that. Shanon nodded, once France went to go, she brushed her fingers against the petals of the flowers. These were going to die in few days probably.

Gen paused before letting out a hum. "Is that what got you involved in magic?" A few days sounds about right for flowers. Mike was busy with keeping an eye on the boys as they were interested in trying to go into rooms they really shouldn't go into.

England tensed up for a moment, then relaxed,"So.. You can tell too then." Shanon blinked, looking up to Gen and England as they worked on the meal. Interesting. She went to go check on their garden outside. It looked more so wild then a garden really.

Gen smiled, "It's hard to ignore honestly. But that didn't answer my question." Mike and France are talking as the kids are brought from the rooms. Is Shanon going to tend to the garden?

"Well she wasn't the reason..I was curious as a kid." England hummed quietly. Shanon is tending to the garden.

Gen nodded, "That makes sense." She is probably going to just watch him cook at this point. Mike is checking to see what England and Gen were doing before guiding the kids outside to play.

England nodded as he paused,".. In the oven or on the stove top..." Shanon is just watering plants, no big deal.

Gen hummed, "You can use the oven if you want." The kids are definitely going over to have fun with Shanon.

England nodded, doing just that,"Anything else we should make?" Shanon blinked, looking over to them,"Hey boys, what are you up to?"

Gen shrugged, "How much do you think mutton will fill them up?" America grinned, "Michael brought us outside to play while daddy and Genesis are cooking." Canada nodded, "We wanted to see if you wanted to play."

"Fairly well.. But Alfred is a bottomless pit." England chuckled. Shanon smiled,"Sure guys, what do you want to play?"

Gen smiled, "Right okay. We'll figure something out afterwards then." America blinked, "Well what are you doing right now?"

"suppose so." England laughed softly at that. Shanon paused,"Oh, just some boring garden work. Watering plants and weeding.."

Gen nodded, "So what kind of magic are you usually involved in?" America grinned, "I can help! I'm really strong!!!!" France blinked, "Alfred be careful." 

"Ah, just small things honestly. Things that wouldn't be noticed." England is cautious himself. Shanon giggled,"Then I take it that you know what are weeds and what are herbs are then."

America blinked, "What's the difference?" He was ready to just pull out anything really like can you blame the child. "What are those small things if you don't mind me asking."

"Minor healing... Sometimes small revenge." England chuckled. Shanon snickered,"A herb is useful in a kitchen or in candle making, a weed... Not so much."

Gen nodded, "Sounds like it's interesting then." America nodded, glancing at the plants. "So which ones are the weeds?"

England hummed,"So, what do you do then?" Shanon crouched down, telling and showing America the differences.

Gen shrugged, "I just do what tends to help with whatever situation needs it." America was listening and going to try and pull them out at that point. 

England nodded,"And do you mind me asking what your friend does then too?" Shanon watched America for a few moments, then looked to Canada,"Want to help too, Matthew?"

Gen shrugged, "She usually does things to help others." Canada blinked and nodded, going to help America with pulling out weeds.

"You two seem rather kind then with your work." England commented. Shanon smiled,"Thank you, and if there's anything with thorns, get me." She went to continue watering.

Gen shrugged, "We're careful with what we do honestly." America grinned, "I can handle thorns!!!!" "Okay I'll get you." Canada is being honest.

"Aha.... Are you the only ones in this town?" England asks cautiously. Shanon shook her head,"Uh huh... If you get hurt, go to your dad then, Alfred." Aka she doesn't want America whining to her if he does.

Gen blinked, "...Well as far as I know. Yes, it's only us." America nodded, "Alright I will!" He is determined to not be a problem though.

England nodded,"... Interesting... And makes sense since usually those like us don't try to group together." Shanon hummed a tune from some of the music she heard in town the other day. She had a spring in her step, twirling slightly when she changed direction.

America is determined to get it done. Mike grinned, clapping along witht he tune at that point. Gen shrugged, "Is that all you're curious about?"

Mike enjoys life so much obviously. Shanon is just in a good mood today. England hummed,"I suppose so." He checked on the food, thinking about how long it would be.

Mike is an optimistic cinnamon roll. Gen nodded, "So are you having fun with your tea mixtures?"

Shanon nodded to herself once she finished. She turned back around to regroup with the boys,"So how are you guys doing now?" England laughed,"Ah, yes. It's been an interesting endeavor with that."

America grinned, "Great!" "Alfred might have pulled out some herbs." "What no I didn't!!!" Gen chuckled, "Well at least you're having fun."

Shanon giggled,"It's alright. We'll still find some use for them. Just be more careful next time." She is forgiving. England nodded before looking out a window,"Wonder what everyone is up to..."

America nodded, "Alright I will!!" Gen shrugged, going over to look as well. "Probably helping Shanon in the garden."

"Alright, let's go get cleaned up now." Shanon grinned, yeah.. Washing up would be a good idea probably. England smiled,"I'm honestly surprised that Alfred isn't bored by this..."

Gen hummed, "They're probably finding ways to make it enjoyable." America blinked, "Can we play outside more??"

"Are you saying that to avoid cleaning up?" Shanon asked, eyebrow raising,"Or is there a game you'd like to play?" England smirked,"Maybe, but they are balls of energy. "

America grinned and got up. "We can play tag!!!!" Gen shrugged, "That's the fun thing about kids."

"Who's it then?" Shanon asked, hands on her hips. England chuckled,"And also one of the worse... Sleepless nights sometimes."

America paused before quickly going over and touching her dress ebfore dashing off. "You're it!!!" Canada was running for it once that was declared. Mike was going to carefully move back at that because oop game of tag. Gen hummed, "I'm sure those can be enjoyable too with the right kid."

Shanon blinked,"Oh you little rascal." She started running after them. England hummed in thought,"Mostly whining about not wanting to go to bed."

America laughed as he continued running. "You can't catch me!!!!!!" Gen smiled, "Still sounds at least somewhat enjoyable."

Shanon laughed,"If I can't catch you, I'll get someone else!" Aka Mikey look out. England chuckled,"I suppose so... You know, we won't be here that much longer.. Just another week."

Mike is running for it now because nope nah he aint' getting tagged. Canada is running towards his brother. Gen shrugged, "Well I'm sure it will be an interesting week at that."

"Miiiichaaaaeelllll." Shanon is too into this. Hopefully no one distracts her and makes her run into a tree. Boy that would be embarrassing. England nodded,"Definitely."

Mike is not going to stop running to dodge Shanon. He has DETERMINATION. Gen hummed, "So how old is Alfred anyways?"

Shanon miscalculated and her shoulder meets a tree. Yep she stops to check the damage but then she continues to go after the adult male. She glances around to see where the kids are though. England paused to think about it actually, shit,"About seven."

Gen awed at that. "That's adorable." Mike slowed down for a moment before running again. He wanted to make sure she was safe but oop looks like she is okay. America and Canada were staying a distance away but were ready to run again when they need to.

"He's just a little one." England snickered. Shanon tackles Mike finally in her last effort.

Gen smiled, "Little kids are adorable." Mike laughed at that. "Alright alright you got me!!!"

"Yeah, yeah they are... What are they doing?" England raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shanon practically hugging Mike from behind. "You're it now." Shanon grumbled, letting go of the dork as she went to rub her arm.

Gen looked and blinked. "Not entirely sure there, but it's Mike so there's probably something behind it." Mike nodded as he glanced at her. "Yeah you okay though?"

"Something.." England shook his head. Shanon blinked,"Ah, just little cuts and a few splinters. I can handle it myself. You keep playing with the boys, alright?"

Gen laughed, "I doubt it's nothing too troubling." Mike grinned, "Yeah don't worry about it." He was going to go after the kids now. Canada and America blinked before screaming as they ran for it. 

Shanon laughed loudly before heading back to the cottage. She simply entered and went straight into her room. England blinked, looking back out the window before howling with laughter.

Gen was trying not to laugh too hard about that as she heard the door open and went to see what was up with Shanon. The two boys were screaming as they ran from Mike to make sure they don't get tagged.

Shanon is picking out splinters at the moment. Owwy. England shook his head. Though he did begin to wonder what the others were doing in their spare time.

France was keeping an eye on the kids and Mike as they play tag. Prussia is probably having fun with Spain and relaxing for now with the blanket. Gen went to where Shanon was. "So how are you doing Shanon?"

Prussia do you have a safety blanket now. Shanon hummed,"Pretty good, just uh... Ow... Cleaning up."

Prussia probably does now. Gen nodded, "Okay what were you guys doing out there?"

Spain pls tease the Prussian friend u have. "Tag. Kinda ran into a tree." Shanon laughed lightly.

Spain most definitely is teasing Prussia about this. Gen laughed, "Ah right okay. Be more careful next time then." Uh oh Canada and America got inside. They are still screaming as they run to the kitchen to use England to use him as a shield from Mike. Mike went in after them while laughing.

Shanon rolled her eyes,"You know I can never be careful." How long until the Prussia walks away then, interesting. England blinked, started for a moment before laughing.

Prussia probably shoved a pillow into Spain's face at this point. America and Canada are trying to hide behind England's legs. Mike paused in the kitchen before laughing. "Hey guys." Gen laughed, "Yeah alright."

Shanon sighed,"This... Is annoying." England shook his head,"This is a tad unfair for Michael. Don't you think?"

Mike smiled, "Yeah sorry about that." America is sticking his tongue out at Mike at this. Gen shrugged, "It's not that bad. I mean hey at least we still have a week with them."

England is now trying to move out of the way. Shanon blinked,".. I was talking about the splinters." She snickered.

America blinked and started protesting, hugging England's legs at that. Canada was clinging as well. Gen blinked, "Ah right yeah."

England paused,"Well. Looks like they're not letting go anytime soon." Shanon smiled,"Someone has the guys on her mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys have made it this far in, but do take breaks.


	4. Children's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of tag goes out further than just the kids playing it.

There was definitely screaming as the town was involved in a huge game of tag. Of course it was more specifically because of the kids that got to hang out with all the kids living in town led to convincing others to play as well. Gen was in the middle of hiding between two buildings as she took a breather. America and Canada were being the best duo as they ran from those that were it and chased others to drive them into a trap so they wouldn't get hit. Prussia was in the middle of finding somewhere he can stop to figure out where to go next. Germany is not taking part of this and will not be forced as he stays at the meeting hall. Spain was following after a few kids that had convinced him to walk with them. France was staying near the flower shop.

Dell's place is a safe haven because it is a shop. Kids should know better about that. England is trying to hide at a high place. Shanon is running like hell is nipping at her feet as she's currently losing those who are it by rounding around a corner. Shes needs to work out more. Russia is with Germany on this for now though.

Kids might try to convince the adults that are opting out to play with them. Prussia might run into Shanon if she isn't careful because he's not paying that much attention. Mike is running from kids that are determined to make him it. What has he done to deserve this. Probably just being a dork. Gen is noticing the situation and taking this as a chance to slip by and out to get to sanctuary. France is happy about that though as he goes in to talk to Delilah.

Dell is just casually doing her thing. Shanon blinked, slipping for a moment before she caught her balance and kept running. Damn it Mike! Russia is having flashbacks of Belarus.

France is going to stay and talk to Dell then while he's at it. Mike is running for it don't blame him! Uh oh Russia should relax while he can then. Gen's slipping to the flower shop now no one should notice. UNTIL AMERICA AND CANADA RUNT OWARDS FUCK NOPE SHE'S OUTTA THERE.

Shanon is going to be cornered, fuck. Dell snickered, asking France how everything was going.

Mike is going to take this chance to make a turn and run for it. Sorry Shanon! The kids are definitely going to tag Shanon at this. France smiled, "The tag game is rather interesting so far."

Shanon questions why she had to be the one hunted down. She is looking for things she can climb onto now. "I can tell--... Was.. Was that Shanon just now?" Dell is staring out the window. There was definitely yelling that sounded like Shanon trying to get away from the kids.

France glanced back and chuckled. "That most likely was." The kids are tagging Shanon she can't stop them. Gen is not helping as she ducks into the flower shop.

Shanon gives up, she lets the kids tag her. She's taking a breather. ".... Wonder if that albino is out there too." Dell mumbled, thinking back to how cute that was earlier in the week. The flower buying thing. "Ah, hello Gen."

Gen glanced at Dell and waved. "Yeah hello Delilah." France chuckled, "He most likely is." The kids run for it once Shanon is tagged. Mike is going to take a seat at the meeting hall for a breather, grinning as he glances at Germany and Russia. "So you two aren't playing?" Germany shook his head, "Vaste of time for zinks ve should get done."

"How long do you think he'll survive?... Taking a break, Gen?" Dell is trying to have two conversations. Shanon regained her stamina before calmly looking around for a target. Russia shook his head,"Kind of scary to be honest..."

Gen nodded, going to take a seat while she can. France chuckled, "Probably not for long." Spain has gotten distracted by kids talking to him. Mike blinked, "How so?"

"... If Shanon becomes it, what do you think will happen?" Dell stop gossipiiiiing. Shanon crossed her arms in thought. It would be amusing to get Prussia... "My little sister used to chase me around a lot. Quite scary." Russia admits.

France grinned, "It will become interesting I bet." Mike blinked, "Oh really? Well these kids are just aiming for fun not to scare you. I mean is it scary so far?" Gen is going to relax for now. Prussia is trying to find a good place to hide for now.

"Very." Russia mumbled. Shanon blinked, she has caught sight of the Prussian. She is going to follow him.

Prussia is trying to not get tagged tho pls. Mike paused before smiling. "Well do you have an idea on how to not make it scary?"

"Hey, Gil wait up!" Shanon called over to him. He probably doesn't know yet, right? Russia shook his head. Nope.

He probably doesn't as Prussia stopped and looked back at her. "Vhat is it Shanon?" Mike hummed, "Well what if I got someone to help you out int he game?"

Shanon rubbed the back of her head, looking around as if checking for any it kids. She walked closer,"Just uh wanted to see if the blanket was satisfactory... I know I know, bad timing..." ".. Might be less scary."

The kids are staying a good distance away because nooope. Prussia blinked and grinned. "Ja it's fantastic." Mike got up, "Great let's get going then!"

Shanon nodded, grinning,"I must thank you for ordering from me honestly." She is closer still. Russia is still reluctant to go but he nods.

Mike grinned, "People are hiding in shops if they need a break, so we can check there." Prussia chuckled, "Not a problem. It vas great meetink you."

Shanon held out her hand to shake his,"Pleasure doing business with you, would love to do more for you in the future." Russia nodded, following more easily after that.

Prussia grinned and shook hands with her. "I vould like zat very much." Mike is heading for one of the shops as he glances around. He is being careful at who could be it.

Shanon smirked, quickly letting go of his hand,"And you're it now, by the way." She laughed before hightailing out of there. Russia is staying close to Mike.

Prussia blinked, "Oh zat vas... SHANON!!" He is going to get revenge as he runs after her. Mike is leading the way to the flower shop because that is where friends are camping out.

Shanon is laughing giddily as she continues running away, her dress whooshing. Russia blinked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the Prussian chase a brunette down.

Prussia is after Shanon. He will get revenge. Mike blinked and laughed. "Shanon must have gotten him."

Shanon blinked, oh shit. Her foot tripped up on a rock in the road. Welp, goodbye world. Russia hummed,"Interesting..."

Prussia blinked and went to catch her on that because nope nah. Mike nodded and continued leading the way, going inside once there. "It was bound ot happen once Shanon got tagged."

"Vhy do you say that?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow. Shanon made a sound that was not the most dignified or unshameful while falling.

Prussia miiiiiight tease her about that later. He did catch her and pull her close at that. "...You alright Shanon?" Mike blinked, "Oh no reason really. Hello guys!" Gen waved, "You two taking a break as well?" France gave them a nod to say hello for now.

Shanon tensed up, turning red at that,"... I uh.... I'm alright now that. Yeah.." She was definitely obviously embarrassed. Russia rubbed the back of his head,"Just came out to see the commotion... Say, has anyone seen Arthur since this all started?"

Prussia nodded, carefully letting her go and making some space to make sure she can actually stand on her own. "Okay. ...Uh zis doesn't count as taggink you." Gen blinked and got up. "No but I can go find him." Mike grinned, "Great! Ivan can walk with you!"

Shanon blinked, she can stand fine but,"Really, after I pulled that nasty trick on you?" Russia paused before nodding,"Alright, I think I remember the last place I saw him..."

Prussia shrugged, "Can't really blame you, can I? Zis is a game of tag." Gen blinked and nodded, already going to head out of the flower shop. "Well alright then let's get going."

Shanon rubbed the back of her head bashfully, nodding,"Right, yeah..." She blinked, looking behind Prussia to see Gen and Russia leaving sanctuary. Nice.

Gen glanced at Russia, "So where did you catch sight of him last?" Prussia nodded, "So I guess it vould be fair if I gave you a chance to get some distance in before taggink you." There was a smirk in there yup.

"I think it vas near the church." Russia hummed in thought. Shanon blinked then sighed with a smile,"True. I would say I hate you for that still, but that would be the exact opposite. Catch me if you can." With that, Shanon was dashing off.

Prussia chuckled and went after her at that after a few seconds. Gen snickered when hearing he was near a church considering a certain thing, but she gave a nod and went to lead the way. "Alright then let's check there."

This is starting to sound like a Pepe le Pew cartoon. Shanon was careful with her footing this time around. Russia hummed at that, heading in that direction with her.

This writer does not understand that, but Prussia is following after Shanon. Gen hummed, glancing at Russia. "So how have you been?"

French skunk. Looney tunes. Shanon glanced back to see how close he was. She needed to find a shop and fast. "Since this morning? A bit spooked by this because children are powerful." Russia joked.

Oh right this writer never remembered his name. Prussia is not going to be stopped by a shoooooop. Gen laughed, "They aren't that bad."

With Shanon's luck... She accidentally went down an alley way. She slumped her shoulders at that, slowly looking behind herself because damn it. "But how did they manage to make everyone play?" Russia is just wondering that. 

Prussia snickered at that as he went into the alleyway. "Did you run out of luck Shanon?" Gen smiled, "Kids are usually hard to say no to if they try hard enough."

Shanon may or may not be trying to push herself into the wall to increase distance. Not like that would help. She was facing him,"Maybe I did.. Maybe." Russia chuckled,"True..."

Prussia moved in at that. He was definitely smug. "Just maybe?" Gen nodded, glancing around since the town is most likely not that big so not hard to reach the church. "Yeah they are pretty wonderful."

"Or uh, most definitely." Shanon glanced to the side at some very nice trash. That trash is like her in some ways. Russia nodded,".. You think he vent up to the steeple?"

Prussia nodded, moving in closer as he went to tag her. "Uh huh vell I guess you're it zen." Gen blinked and snickered. "I would not put it behind him. That would be an amusing sight if we do find him." She is going to check the sides of the church.

Shanon is trying to lean away from his touch thank you,"I don't knooow." Shanon pls. Pls shanon. Russia chuckled, looking in the windows... England is literally napping on a pew.

Prussia is going to keep moving in then if he must. "You sure about zat?" Gen definitely busted out laughing when she noticed what England was doing and headed inside. She was going to quietly go in and wake him up and see what happens.

Shanon is very snugly up against a wall as she tries to edge around the corner of the alley to get away possibly,"Not entirely, no." If anyone else saw this, they'd think they were flirting or something. Hide yo kids. Russia followed quietly behind.

Hide yo wife too. Prussia is going to continue messing with her as he does go to tap her shoulder. "Not entirely?" Gen is trying not to laugh as she goes over and starts to shake England's arm slightly. "Monsieur Kirkland you should get uuuup."

Shanon that flustered face doesn't go well with this situation. Just imagine if France or someone saw this! Oh no, that makes the blush worse. She stops moving finally as he tapped her shoulder,"... Heh... " England lazily opened one eye,"Game over yet?"

Prussia chuckled and then turned and ran for it. "Nov you're it!!" Gen did laugh at that. "No it's not over yet. I'm sure Alfred and Matthew would be happy to know you were actually playing thoooough."

Shanon huffed, maybe it's time for a new target. She ran out to look for someone.. Anyone really. Travellers must be so confused right now. England sighed getting up,"When you're right, you're right."

Travelers are probably also trying to not get involved in this. Prussia was making a run for it. Mike had taken to looking at the flowers in the shop. Spain was following kids around still not knowing what they are planning. Gen grinned, "Yup and it's hard to catch me when I'm wrong about something." She is going to head out of the church now.

Shanon had the Spaniard in her sights. Kiddies, start running. Dell hummed,"How long until you think this game will be over?" England rolled his eyes before following, nodding to Russia when he saw him.

Mike blinked and shrugged, "Who knows. It just depends on how soon until the kids wants to stop." The kids saw Shanon and ran for it, leaving Spain confused ebfore realizing the danger upon spotting Shanon. He was going to run now. Gen glanced at Russia, "Anyone else you want to try and find while we're at it?"

"... There goes another herd of them." Dell shook her head,"Think anyone else is going to come into here in hiding?" Shanon is after him still,"Antonio get your bUTT BACK HERE." Prussia look at what you done by tagging the shanon. Russia shook his head. England blinked, listening to the commotion.

Mike looked at the window and laughed. "Who knows really." Spain is running for it. "I'd rather not!!!" Prussia was definitely laughing when he realized it. Gen paused when hearing Shanon before heading for the flower shop. "Guess Shanon did get tagged."

"IF I CAN'T GET GILBERT WITHOUT BEING CHASED BACK, THEN I'M TAGGING YOU." Shanon is determined. England chuckled, shaking his head at that. Russia is amused as well by it.

Gen wants to watch, but she is determined not to get tagged. Spain is going to keep running. "WHY NOT FIND SOMEONE ELSE THEN???"

"I AM NOT GOING AFTER A CHILD." Shanon is very determined but doesn't see her chance with Gen and the others. England is holding his stomach at that, trying not to fall over from laughter.

Gen is going to try and shush England because they could be spoootteeeed. Spain whined and continued running, noticing the trio and heading towards them.

Shanon blinked, so that's where everyone has been hiding... She smirked widely, picking up the pace again. Russia blinked,"Uh.. You might vant to get inside now." England was wiping away tears,"Oh dear.. She's totally got him.."

Gen is quickly going to go inside ditching the two so she doesn't get tagged. Spain is dashing towards them, waiting until there wasn't too bad of a distance for him to get to them before immediately turning and heading off in another direction. Yes he was hoping she'd go for them instead.

In that time, Shanon manages to tag England while Russia went inside. She then ran off towards the fabrics store since the flower shop was kind of crowded now. Oh boy... England is it.

Gen is not going to come out unless she has to. Spain was going to get into a store that didn't seem as crowded. Prussia was hiding. Kids were staying a distance away from England. Whose he gon try and tag.

England blinked. He's going to find his boy and possibly end this game. Shanon is watching from the display windows, now she has time to relax and think about her actions. She's blushing because holy fuck she was submissive as hell earlier and fuckinG HELL THIS IS WHY GEN IS USUALLY THERE TO STOP HER. the writer excuses herself. 

America is hiding behind a tree with Canada. Good luck England. Gen is going to just chill in the flower shop as she glances at Delilah. "So how are you doing so far Delilah?"

England is on the hunt and knows his child well. Hopefully. Shanon is now being given water to calm down. Dell shrugged,"Pretty well since I have a job."

America is trying to stay quiet as he hides with Canada. Canada is being careful incase someone starts coming over. Gen smiled, "Yeah that does sound about right."

"Pluuuusss... Francis has yet to leave the store since." Dell commented offhandedly. England is being sneaky to get America.

France smiled, "Why would I want to leave the brightest presence of my life?" "Yeah I can see why that would be a problem Delilah." Gen is there to shoot down France. Canada is not going to ignore the footsteps and is dashing off somewhere else. American blinked and went to follow. "Mattie where are you going???"

Dell laughed gently,"Oh shush, both of you..." She shook her head before looking around,"Ah, seems like neither Monsieur Beilschmidt or Shanon are here." There's a glint in her eyes that is mischievous... England scooped up America when he had the chance,"Gotcha!"

America squealed when catch, squirming to get free. "That's not faaaaaaair!!!!!!" Gen blinked and grinned, "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely fair, Alfred." England laughed. Dell wiggled her eyebrows,"Am I? I mean it's rather obvious isn't it?" Cue confused Russian that's just going to look at flowers.

Gen nodded, "Seems so. Plus he tagged her apparently." America whined, "Is nooooooot." France is listening and highly amused.

"What should we do then?" Dell smirked. England smiled,"How isn't it fair, Alfie?"

"You caught me off guard that's how!" America huffed like that was the most reasonable explanation. Canada is going to find France at this point. Gen shrugged, "I propose we tease Shanon over this."

"Gotta find her first~" Delilah smirked. England shrugged, gently putting Alfred down,"You're It now anyway." And there goes the blond man, running away.

Gen hummed, "I'm sure that won't be too difficult." America blinked and ran after him. "Not faaaair!!!!!!!"

Shanon is in a fabric store, Gen. She can fairly well in there. Dell hummed,"Where do you think she went?" England is being a bit easy on America, going at a jogger's pace really so it wasn't that unfair to the child.

America is aiming to tag England once he gets close enough. Gen smiled, "I think she went into one of the nearby shops after getting Monsieur Kirkland so it won't be too difficult."

England makes a turn that leads to a group of children. Oh boy. Dell nodded,"Now how to get there without getting tagged..."

Gen paused before grinning. "I'll be back as quick as I can!" With that, she was going out of the store and to check the one across the street. America is determined to get back at England.

Shanon is still chilling in the fabrics store. England is dodging any kids he almost runs into.

Gen is quickly going to head into there then. America huffed and ended up tagging a kid then running. He'll find Canada and team up with him to get England back later.

England is heading for safety again then. Shanon is peeking out the display window again.

Is England going to hide in the church. Gen is not going to ignore that as she notices Shanon and goes inside to get to her. "Shanooon."

Yes. Yes England is. Shanon blinked,"... Whaaaaat?"

Will Gen have to go get him back out of there again. Gen grinned and went over at her. "Soooo you and Gilbert, hm?"

England would like Gen to shush about that. "Uh, what about me and Monsieur Beilschmidt?" Shanon is backing away.

But will Gen have to get him. Gen snickered, "What went on when you two were tagging each other?"

Depends if Gen will let him sleep or not. Shanon blinked, turning pink at the memory already,"Ah, nothing w-went on. "

Gen most likely will not let him sleep for too long. Gen smiled, "You sure about that?"

"D-Definitely! Just an i-innocent game of tag, r-really." Shanon quit stammering. If you keep lying, Gen might just go to the albino.

Gen nodded, "Uh huh what exactly happened Shanon?"

"... Got cornered in an alley way. Kept trying to move out of the way anyway. He got pretty close..." Shanon grumbled, then mutter,"Such a tease."

Gen laughed, "So I'm guessing you had fun while you were at it then?"

"F-fun?!" Shanon is flustered, why this. Why. She is rubbing at her face, not wanting to admit it. Must be amusing for those outside the shop to watch since display window.

Gen nodded, "Yeah I don't see why not." Yes it must be really interesting to see.

"Well... Maybe just a little bit but.." Shanon slouched over, a bit unladylike,"I.. I'm in too deep."

Gen smiled, "It's okay. There's something I have in mind for when we get home."

Shanon gulped,"uh... What?" She raised an eyebrow, curious about that.

Gen just waved it off for now. "Trust me it will be good I promise Shanon."

Shanon whined,"Fine... Want to regroup with the others?" She looked around, checking outside the window now.

Gen nodded and went to lead her out of the store. "Yeah let's get going." America had gotten Canada and went to the flower shop to see where England was.

Shanon followed after her, trying to get rid of her flustered expression. She does not seem pleased with herself. England is at church pls.

Canada was already opting out to take a nap instead, so France took to holding his lil babu at that. Gen is pleased with herself as she went inside. "Delilah! I got shanon!!!" America will try to get England.

Dell nodded, mumbling,"Now if we could get the others too..." England is in sleepy town. Shanon blinked, raising an eyebrow at both Dell and Gen.

Gen smiled, "Well I can handle that." America blinked, "Can you help me find daddy???" "Sure thing." 

Shanon is suspicious of Gen but stays in the flower shop. England is on a snooze cruise.

Gen is going to lead America to the church, while being aware of the kids running around. They don't wanna get tagged. 

England is actually sitting up while napping right now. Shanon is glaring at Dell. 

Gen is going tot he church to wake him up. America is excited about this and intends to surprise England. Mike is innocent and not part of any of this. He blinked though because he just remembered something. "Oh hey Ivan are you scared of the game anymore?" France is cradling Canada in his arms while the baby sleeps.

Russia blinked,"Not too afraid now..." Shanon is just going to grumpily sit by the display window with all the flowers now. England is happy in snoozeville.

Mike grinned, "Well that's great! Want to go back out there?" Gen is going into the church once she spots him. America dashed past, heading over ot England. "Ha I found you!!!!"

Russia blinked and shook his head,"Nyet." England sprung up,"Hm?! Ah, Alfred!"

Mike blinked, "Why not?" America grinned, going over and starting ot tug England's shirt. "Come ooooon let's go!" Gen is laughing as she watches.

"It's safe inside." Russia mumbled. Shanon is zoning out by now. She did wonder idly if Prussia was being chased by kids. Good for him if he is. England laughed, slowly easing onto his feet,"Alright alright, I'm up."

Mike smiled, "but don't you want to play with the kids?" America nodded and guided him out. "Let's go theeeeeen!!!" Gen is waiting near the doorway for them.

Russia is not sure anymore as he looks back outside. England rolled his eyes briefly but continued following the little child.

America grinned and is heading out now. "Great! Let's join the game then!" Gen shut the door once they were out. "The others are in the flower shop."

Russia is an unsure babu. Shhh. England nodded,"I think I remember that.. But don't we have someone unaccounted for?"

Mike won't question it yet. Gen blinked and laughed. "That would be Monsieur Beilschmidt and Carriedo."

"Where the bloody... Where could they be?" England hummed in question, looking around. He stopped himself from swearing for once.

Gen shrugged, "I can search for them." "I'm helping too!!"

"You sure Alfred?" England asked, smiling slightly. He glanced at Gen at that

America grinned, "Yeah me and Genesis got this!" Gen snickered, "Alright I count on you to watch my back while we're looking."

England sighed,"Alright alright, I'll be lookout." Shouldn't be hard to find the Prussian at least.

Gen smiled, "Thank you very much Monsieur Kirkland." America is going to lead the way in one direction. "Let's check over here first!" It probably isn't. Prussia most likely took refuge near the meeting hall.

England will follow the child anyway. Prussia your brother is there, is that the best idea?

Prussia thinks he can handle it. Gen is following after the kid with a hum. How long until they have to go anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was pretty much just fluff. It was something lighthearted for what is to come. I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Things Aren't As They Hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their secret is out.

Shit had officially hit the fan. How was this metaphorical shit hitting? Extremely bad considering Gen and Shanon had been found out as witches and that was going around town. Let's not ignore the fact that suspicion is being brought on those they consistently socialize with. Poor Delilah and Michael for getting dragged into it. Gen was taking this as a funny circumstance considering the spell they were caught doing in all honesty. She was going to hope that talking to the only other person she knows that does magic will shed an idea on what to do now in this situation. Especially since it's difficult as fuck to prove innocent in the first place and so most likely death takes a stand with every option.

While Gen went to do that, Shanon was at the point of just.. Giving up. Death wouldn't be quick... Nor painless, no. These people would want her and Gen to suffer. She figured the best option right now was just to stay home and feel sorry for herself, muttering apologies for Mike and Dell if they ended up mixed into this hell of a mess. England had been just walking in town when he heard about it. His eyes widened, no. Nonono. He was already going into a sprint to find Gen and the others. Fuck fuck, no. No this can't be happening. One little slip up.. Just one. Thank God that the kids were inside still... Hopefully with their nannies and all since Mike would need a break sometime. Russia is clueless as to what is going on, he doesn't even believe in witchcraft anyway.

France had immediately gone to see how Delilah was doing when he caught wind. Prussia was going to go see Shanon, but Germany had convinced him to rest for the time being at least. Mike was going to go see how shanon and Gen were taking this with the news out and all. Gen was in the middle of just doing a few mundane tasks like washing the dishes.

Dell was trying to just keep going on like it was an ordinary day, flowers and all. She was especially trying to keep her focus on them as well. Shanon is slowly sowing up the last bits of that Spaniard's curtains, smiling bittersweetly over it. At least she was able to finish this. England is panting by now, not ever over half way to the cottage right now.

France went inside and is going to try and be there just in case she needs help. Spain had gone unaware of this, but was starting to catch wind. Mike is probably not running as fast as England as he quickly heads over. Gen is waiting relatively patiently.

Dell blinked, looking over to whoever entered her store. She froze momentarily when she saw France. Oh no.. Shanon had just put the curtains to the side when England ran into the house. He hadn't even knocked or anything, but he did shut the door at least. He paused as he tried to catch his breath. He had one question,".. Why.. Are.. You two... Still here..."

France paused before giving her a small smile as he went over. "How are you doing right now Delilah?" Gen paused when hearing England before going to dry her hands. "What kind of question is that for a guest to make upon entering, Monsieur Kirkland?"

".. I don't know, Francis.. It's rather inevitable." Dell's mouth twitched into a slight smile. England gulped down some more air before speaking again,"You know exactly why I am asking, Genesis." His voice was level and stern. Shanon is turned away from the both of them, watching the outside world through the window. No more smiles.

France nodded, going to hold her hand. "I'm sure there'll be a way out of this I promise." Gen hummed, setting the dishtowel off to the side before glancing at him. "Would you flee from death when it comes knocking for your head?"

Dell appreciates the gesture,"I just.. Francis, we... We can't run away from this.." She holds his hand with both of hers, staring down at them. "Well I would if it were possible." England crossed his arms,"Fleeing sounds completely justifiable... You... You don't want to die at such a young age, do you?" Shanon can't help but eavesdrop their conversation. She grits her teeth, balling her fists tightly.

France kissed her on the temple at that. "I know, but I'll figure something out I promise." Gen frowned, "Well then Monsieur Kirkland. where would you suggest we flee to exactly? Our families? We settled here for a reason."

Delilah bit her lip, letting a few tears slip. England took a deep breath,"I'd rather you run away and live than stay here and die... What spell were you caught doing?" Shanon took a steady breath before going outside, time to tend to the garden. Distractions distractions distractions.

Gen paused before turning and going to put dishes up. "Nothing of importance." France is going to take that as bringing an arm around Delilah to hold her close and comfort her.

"It had to be important, risky too... Gen, please.... I'm only concerned.." England don't sound so defeated. Dell was quick to hold Francis back, her face shoved into his shoulder to hide the tears and muffled the cries. Shanon is no longer tending to the garden. She is kneeling in it, hands gripping the grass beneath her. She can't handle the wait for the eventually angry mob.

France is going to continue holding her as she does that, murmuring gentle comfort while he was at it. Mike is there and going to move in and sit near Shanon. "...shanon?" Gen paused and laughed slightly. "It's rather amusing honestly. It was the Goddess Harmonia's spell of love."

Dell is just going to let it all out. Shanon jumped at the seemingly sudden entrance of Mike, she looked like a spooked animal for a moment,"O...oh hey Michael..." England blinked,"That was it? What for?"

Mike smiled, "Hey Shanon. What are you doing out here?" Gen shrugged, "It was a precaution really. Shanon was fawning over someone and was worried about her situation. The spell wasn't very difficult anyways." France is good with just being there to comfort her as she does.

"... Giving up on life?" Shanon mumbled. England paused,"All over... Shanon's interest..."

"Is there something wrong with that Arthur?" Mike smiled, "I'm sure the others are figuring something out Shanon."

"Not entirely... But... Was the risk really worth it?" England asked hesitantly. Shanon shook her head,"No use really..."

"I honestly don't see why I should weigh if it was worth it or not. It already happened and what's to come has been laid out." Mike shrugged, "They seem to be pretty high up according to Alfie and Mattie so I'm sure they can do something to help Shanon."

England gulped, shaking a bit,".. Not even we can help you, you know this right?" Shanon shook her head again, shivering over the thought of her near future. Hell, she hadn't even got the chance to at least hint to Prussia that she fancied him. Regret is building up for that, as well as for letting Gen do her thing. 

Gen rolled her eyes, "Yes Arthur I figured that out rather quickly. You haven't helped me figure out any other solutions to this either like I had hoped." Mike smiled, "Come on Shanon we'll figure something out."

"I wish I could, but even with my status... I.. Nothing ever works out. Nothing." England punched the wall, not doing damage but frustration was a thing. Shanon snapped her head to look at Mike,"... Michael... Just go.. Please, I.. I don't want you to get in trouble.. Through association..." There's no hope in her eyes.

"Well sounds like coming here was a waste for you. Is that all?" Mike blinked and shook his head. "You need a friend and hugs right now and I got both." He is going to just hug her now. 

"... I.. It wasn't a complete waste to me.. I..." England sir... This conversation did not go as planned. Shanon's lip quivered before she hugged Mike, just whimpering.

No it did not and that's the funny part. "You what Arthur." Mike is going to continue hugging her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's okay Shanon." 

"... Yes?" England glanced over to her. Shanon can't take those words of comfort seriously, but she uses this as a keyword to cry now.

"You were trying to say something and stopped. You what." Gen is going to sit down and wait for a response. Mike is okay with that because shanon need comfort. 

".. It's pointless now." England grumbled. Shanon just doesn't know what to do anymore, really..

"Just like how it's pointless for me to flee from the situation?" Mike is there for her to lean on now at the very least. 

".. I give up. I thought you could have tried to flee.. But it seems like me and the other countr--.. Me and the others wouldn't be able to change your minds." England admits. Can Shanon be nothing?.. The mob has to be coming around at some point. 

"You really were excepting me to flee? Where was I suppose to even go, Arthur? Did you think of that?" Mob would be fun.

"No I didn't. But wouldn't you want to delay fate?!" England is trying to not lose his temper. This writer has a feeling that we are prolonging this, and also a feeling of I cannot do confrontation shit atm apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if this seems too short for the next one will be even shorter.


	6. Their First End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no escape.

It was time and while all seemed to have prepared for it, not many seemed completely prepared for it. Instead of it just being the two proclaimed as witches, two of their friends they had been always in close contact with were going as well. Mike was more than terrified of what was going on especially with how mean all seemed to be about the situation. France had done all he could to try and stop this from happening, most importantly from happening to Delilah, but nothing proved to be fruitful. In the end, all he seemed to be able to do was watch from the crowd as the group was brought to their own execution. Gen kept a blank expression on her face as she walked with them, not daring to even glance anywhere except for where she was being directed to. Canada held onto France's pant leg as everyone had been gathered for this. He was confused on what was going on and glanced up at France, going ot ask what they were doing. America was already getting caught up in the atmosphere and was even talking ot the other kids about what was going on. Germany had to focus on holding Prussia back, because the albino didn't seem ready at all to agree to this kind of thing and is ready to get involved no matter how bad that could make the situation. Spain was silently watching on the matter as there wasn't much that could be done now nor did he really seem to understand why they were marked as witches in the first place.

Shanon walked along, forcing herself to focus on the ground or what was in front of her mostly. Amazingly, she was still crying over this. Tears rolled down her cheeks, plopping softly on the dirt before. She was filled with absolutely hate for herself, from getting Mike and Delilah involved. Dell gave up trying to plead her case in this matter, but kept her chin up anyway. She knows what she is and what she is not. As for her friends, she has no clue. England had to focus on holding himself back, his fingers digging into his arms as he crossed them. Russia was roughly new to this, but it didn't sit right with him. Was this all real, or was it just plain hysteria?

Whether it was real or not, the four were moved and set up for what is going to happen. France seemed even worse when looking at Delilah. This wasn't supposed to happen. Canada doesn't understand why people are doing this at all. He's wondering hwo long this will be so he can ask those up there about it later. Prussia is tense entirely about this. He seriously wants to get them out of there already. Mike still had that scared expression and instinctively moved to try and flee somehow when it came to them being tied up. He isn't ready for this kind of thing. It definitely set in that it was real when they brought fire into the mix. Even Gen had a look of fear when seeing them actually going in to start the actual burning.

"... Amusing... isn't Gen? Some of the nicest people in town, getting burned.." Shanon mumbled, she had a pathetic and broken smile on her face. Dell gritted her teeth,"... There's no turning back once we're burned." She will take in the satisfaction of knowing how guilty they will feel. England is frowning, wishing there was something they could do.. but really, they would burn too if they stopped this. Or at the least, hanged. Russia glanced away once he saw the fear overcoming their faces. He swore a tear even slipped from his eye.

Gen bit her lip as she tried to think of something. "If there is something we are meant to accomplish in life then we'll be back." Mike is whimpering, "But what if there's nothing?" She didn't respond to that as they had begun setting the fires. France stared in horror at the flames, only snapping out of it when feeling Canada tug enugh harder on his pant leg. He quickly went and picked up the smol, holding him so that he can't see what was happening. Prussia clenched his teeth, glancing at Germany as if asking him to let him go so he can do something. Germany paused before shaking his head, "Ve can't do anyzing." 

Shanon winced at the beginning flames,"..... We're too young to just die like this, Mike." With that, silence fell over them. There wasn't a scream of agony between her and Delilah. Just icy stares and a few tears. Though the brunette looked over the crowd, spotting a few familiar faces. She smiled at Prussia mostly, mouthing the words thank you. Being burned alive.. what would kill them first anyway. Shock? Who knows. 

Mike was definitely hurting and there is certainly tears from him at this. Gen closed her eyes tight, she didn't even lift her head as this happened. People pass out first form the smoke and typically die from suffocation when this kind of thing happens. Prussia is in pain even more at what Shanon did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short, but the other writer has trouble with covering death than I so we only could go over it for so long.


	7. TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter will not be posted until an excessive amount of chapters and storives for the other works int he Series is complete as they all tie together in the final chapters. I will make a note on the chapter that will lead to this one being brought up, so be sure to check the notes!

Not yet my friends, but soon.


End file.
